


Unsteady

by Stolzbleibt



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rejection, Slow Build, translation possible if requested
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolzbleibt/pseuds/Stolzbleibt
Summary: Ghost steht vor der schwersten Mission seines Lebens. Versagt er, verliert er die einzige Person, die er wirklich liebt. Aber wie rettet man jemanden, der nicht gerettet werden will? Und wann weiß man, wann es zu spät ist? (später Soap/Ghost Slash)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unterflieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unterflieger/gifts).



> Ich hoffe, dass euch meine Geschichte gefällt. Lasst gerne Review da, Konstruktive Kritik ist auch gerne gesehen. Viel Spaß. Ich weiß noch nicht genau welchen Lauf diese ff nimmt aber ich habe da ein paar Ideen. Über kleine Feedbacks würde ich mich sehr freuen, da sie mich jedes Mal in meiner Sache bestätigen und mir eure Meinung zu meiner Story wichtig ist. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß beim Lesen :). 
> 
>  
> 
> Call of Duty Modern Warfare und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Die Idee und meine Charaktere schon.

Unsteady

Es war schon lange dunkle als ich meinen Blick von dem Ordner vor mir hob und mir die Augen rieb. Leise seufzend sank ich in meinen Sessel und schaute auf die Uhr über der Tür, 23:56 Uhr. Ich seufzte erneut. Seit fünf Stunden saß ich nun schon hier. Oder besser gesagt wir. Bei dem Gedanken sah ich zu dem anderen Mann in unserem gemeinsamen Büro. Für einen Moment beobachtete ich ihn, wie er konzentriert irgendein Dokument durchlas. Mit seinem Einsatzbericht war er wohl schon fertig. Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten, kein einziges Mal hatte ich ihn aufstehen gesehen. Er war weder zum Abendessen gekommen noch war er mal aufs Klo gegangen. Geschweige denn von dem zurücklehnen und entspannen wie ich es allein in der letzten Stunde mindestens ein Dutzend Mal getan habe. Alles war er den halben Tag zu sich genommen hatte war Kaffee, den ich im zwischendurch mitgebracht hatte. Ein weiteres Mal fuhr ich mir über die Augen. Für heute sollte es reichen, beschloss ich. Ich erhob mich aus meinem unfassbar unbequemen Sessel und knipste meine Tischlampe aus. Sofort lag der Raum im Dunklen abgesehen von dem Lichtkegel der auf den Tisch meines Vorgesetzten schien. Er blickte nicht einmal auf als ich langsam in seine Richtung ging:„ Es ist schon Mitternacht. Komm es reicht für heute.“ Keine Reaktion. Ich nährte mich ihm ein Stück mehr um sehen zu können an was er dort arbeitete. Es sah nach einem Einsatzbericht aus aber sicher war ich mir nicht. Mit einem Seufzen versuchte ich es ein weiteres Mal:„ Steh auf, Soap. Wir können morgen weitermachen.“ Diesmal bekam ich eine Rückmeldung, wenn auch nicht die, die ich mir erhofft hatte. „Geh schlafen, Ghost. Ich muss das noch fertig machen“, sagte er abwesend. Genervt rollte ich die Augen; warum musste er auch immer so verdammt stur sein. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar drehte ich mich weg und lief zur Tür. Gerade als ich meine Hand auf der Klinke ablegte, hörte ich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erwartungsvoll drehte ich mich um aber alles war er sagte war `Danke für den Kaffee´. Ein schiefes Grinsen konnte ich mir dabei nicht verkneifen. Idiot. 

Gähnend ging ich durch die spärlich beleuchteten Gänge unseres Hauptquartiers. Mein Ziel war mein Zimmer, welches glücklicherweise nah bei unserem Büro lag. Ich  lief an Soaps Zimmer vorbei und dachte das selbe wie nur wenige Minuten zuvor. Idiot. Müde öffnete ich die Tür zu meinem eigenen Zimmer, welches direkt nebenan war. Ich machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe das Licht anzuschalten und zog mir mein schwarzes T-Shirt über den Kopf. Nachdem ich mich auf mein Bett habe fallen lassen schnürte ich mir umständlich die Kampfstiefel auf und strampelte mir die Hose von den Beinen. An jedem anderen Tag hätte ich den bloßen Gedanken an meine Kleidung über dem ganzen Boden verteilt kaum ausgehalten, ich schätzte Ordnung, aber in diesem Moment hätte es mir nicht egaler sein können. Geduscht hatte ich mich auch nicht aber, wie du es dir denken kannst, war auch mir auch das scheiß egal. Kaum hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen war ich auch schon eingeschlafen. Ich schlief unruhig und schreckte schließlich schweißgebadet und zitternd aus einem bösen Traum. Nein, kein Traum. Eine Erinnerung. Ich schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder loszuwerden und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Ich schloss meine Augen wieder, wissend, dass ich nicht mehr so schnell einschlafen könnte. Nach einer gefühlten Stunde gab ich es dann doch auf und setzte mich auf meine Bettkante. Mein Blickt wanderte auf den Wecker auf meinem Nachttisch. 02:20 Uhr. Großartig. Ich hatte gerade einmal eine Stunde geschlafen. Genervt stand ich auf und ging zu meiner Kommode, welche neben meinem Schreibtisch stand, welchen ich jedoch kaum benutzte da ich lieber mit Gesellschaft (für die nur MacTavish in Frage kam da mir hier sonst jeder nach einer Weile auf die Nerven ging) Papierkram erledigte, schnappte mir frische Sachen und ein Handtuch und verließ mein Zimmer. Auch der Weg zu den Gemeinschaftsduschen war nicht lang, gerade einmal 5 Minuten brauchte ich. Trotzdem bevorzugte ich eigentlich die private Dusche in dem privaten Badezimmer unseres Captains. Es hatte ihn zwar nie gestört aber in Nächten wie diesen (oder auch generell nachts) wollte ich ihn nicht stören. In den Duschen wäre ich sowieso alleine also würde es keinen Unterschied machen. Als ich in dem Vorraum zu den Duschen ankam um mich auszuziehen merkte ich, dass ich nur in Boxerbriefs und einem Handtuch um den Schultern durch die Gegend gelaufen bin. Naja, auch egal. Durch die gegeben Umstände stand ich nach nur wenigen Sekunden unter lauwarmen Wasser und wusste nicht ob ich das Wasser nun kalt oder warm einstellen sollte. Oder es einfach so lassen sollte. Unentschlossen drehte ich an der Dusche herum bis ich mich irgendwann für kalt entschied. Kalt genug um den Kopf frei zu kriegen aber trotzdem nicht so kalt, dass es schmerzte. Ich legte den Kopf in den Nacken und entspannte mich. Ich ließ mir solange Zeit bis mir dann doch langsam kalt wurde und ich mich mit der erstbesten Seife, die ich auf die Schnelle finden konnte, einseifte. Als ich fertig war schaltete ich das Wasser ab und verließ den Duschraum. Trocken und in sauberen Klamotten (diesmal mehr als nur ein paar Boxer) machte ich mich auf meinen Rückweg. Ja, nun fühlte ich mich viel besser. Als ich vor meiner Tür stand hielt ich inne und sah zu der meines Nachbarn. Ich öffnete meine Tür und schmiss mein Handtuch und die berüchtigte Unterhose in mein Zimmer. Am nächsten Morgen würde ich mich für die Unordnung schämen. Als Lieutenant einer der besten Elite-Task-Forces der Welt und als grundsätzlich ordentlicher und sauberer Mensch hatte man nun mal gewisse Standards aber mir war immer noch alles egal. Also ging ich ohne weitere Zeit zu verschwenden zurück zu unserem Büro. Ich wusste er war nicht in seinem Zimmer. 

Ich wurde in meiner Annahme bestätigt als ich Licht durch die spaltbreitoffene Tür scheinen sah. Kopfschüttelnd griff ich nach der Klinke hielt jedoch im letzten Moment inne. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Angestrengt hörte ich genauer hin. Verwundert blinzelte ich blieb aber still. Soap... weint? Wieder schüttelte ich den Kopf; das konnte nicht sein. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, ich würde mir das nur einbilden hörte ich ein weiteres Mal genau hin. Vielleicht er nur eingeschlafen? Sofort verwarf ich den Gedanken wieder. Ich hörte klar ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Etwas in meinem Inneren zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Was musste passiert sein, dass er mitten in der Nacht weinend in seinem Büro saß. Einige Minuten stand ich unentschlossen vor der Tür. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Nach einer weiteren Minute griff ich dann doch nach der Tür und öffnete sie langsam so weit, dass ich hineinschauen konnte und schluckte schwer. Das was sich vorhin in meinem Inneren zusammengezogen hatte brach in diesem Moment. Ich sah in an seinem Tisch sitzen mit den Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte. Mit einer Hand hielt er seinen Nasenrücken und die andere fiel auf die Platte. Er ballte seine Faust und seine Hand, welche er zuvor an seiner Nase hatte, krallte sich in seinen schwarzen Mohawk. Ich beobachtete wie seine Tränen auf die Papiere vor ihm landeten und sein sonst so starker und großer Körper sich noch etwas kleiner machte. Ich wusste, dass ich etwas hätte tun sollen aber ich war wie gelähmt. Ohne Vorwarnung lehnte sich Soap abrupt nach hinten und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht. Ich schreckte zurück und versteckte mich tiefer im Schatten des Ganges aus dem ich etwas mit ansah was ich nicht sehen sollte. Was niemand hätte sehen sollen. Mich überkam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn ich schon gaffte, dann sollte ich versuchen ihm zu helfen oder etwa nicht? Ich sollte ihm ein Freund sein und herein gehen aber ich tat es nicht. Das letzte was ich sah bevor ich mich umdrehte und leise ging war das verheulte Gesicht meines Captains, die traurigen Augen meines Freundes, welche verloren einen fernen Punkt fixierten.


	2. Chapter 2

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht. Alles was ich sah, wenn ich die Augen schloss war er. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe. Gerade ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ein Mann wie Soap, ein Soldat wie wir beide, nicht einfach mitten in der Nacht über Nichtigkeiten weinte. Ich wusste nicht was es war aber es musste schlimm sein und es war etwas was nur ihn selbst betraf, etwas womit er wahrscheinlich völlig allein war. Mit einem Knurren schlug ich die Hände über dem Gesicht zusammen. Ich war ein verdammter Idiot. IDIOT. Ich lag noch länger im Dunkeln und zerbrach mir den Kopf bis mich ein leises Knarzen aus den Gedanken riss. Gespannt lauschte ich und hörte leise Schritte in dem Raum nebenan. Instinktiv rutschte ich näher an die Wand zu meiner Rechten und wurde ganz still. Ich hörte das leise Quietschen des Bettes in dem anderen Raum aber sonst nichts. Nun war es völlig still. Die Wände waren dünn hier. Hatte man einen Albtraum, was in einem Gebäude voll mit erfahrenen Soldaten nicht selten vorkam, bekam das immer irgendjemand mit. Hier weinte jedoch keiner. Die meisten Männer und Frauen hier hatten jahrelange Erfahrung darin ihre Gefühle in sich zu behalten und obwohl wir hier eine Familie waren wollte sich keiner die Blöße des Weinens, der Schwäche so wie alle es sahen, geben. So waren Soldaten nun mal. Deshalb war es auch so wichtig jeden hier zwischendurch zu einem Psychologen zu schicken; nur damit sie für sich für einen Moment jemanden anvertrauen zu können und ich wusste, dass es den meisten insgeheim gefiel. Seit dem ersten Tag an hatten wir denselben Psychologen, Angel wie ihn alle nannten, und jeder hatte mit der Zeit Vertrauen gefasst und sich ihm, manche etwas mehr manche etwas weniger, geöffnet. Darauf hatte Soap seit Beginn dieser Task Force immer großen Wert gelegt. Ihm waren im Gegensatz zu den ganz hohen Tieren seine Soldaten nicht egal. Und ich Versager lag hier fast schon neben ihm und sah ihm beim weinen zu. Erst in diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass er schon länger nicht mehr bei Angel war. Er war zwar fast nie da aber zwischendurch hatte er doch mal vorbei geschaut. Auch wenn es nur für die Akten war und nicht, weil ihm nach reden zumute war. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass die beide immer nur ein Bier zusammen getrunken haben und über Football geredet haben. Aber das hatte Angel wohl zur Einschätzung und Beurteilung gereicht. Genauso wie es wohl auch Soap etwas Last von den Schultern genommen hatte. Mir fiel jetzt auch auf wie selten er in den letzten Wochen gelacht hatte. Das klang jetzt vielleicht etwas seltsam, weil einem immerwährender Leichtmut und herzhafte Lacher nicht unbedingt als erstes in den Sinn kamen, wenn man den Namen Captain MacTavish hörte, aber wenn man ihn näher kannte und er einem auf dieser Ebene vertraute, konnte er ein wahrer Sonnenschein sein. Ein etwas arschiger Sonnenschein aber trotzdem immer für einen Witz und manchmal auch einen kleinen Prank zu haben. Er war meine persönliche Definition der nahezu perfekten Gesellschaft. Er war humorvoll und gebildet, intelligent und ruhig, freundlich und geduldig, einfühlsam und auch selbst etwas tiefgründig. Würde mich jemand fragen wer mein bester Freund wäre würde ich ohne großartig drüber nachzudenken seinen Namen sagen. Ich hatte ihm meine Vergangenheit anvertraut, und wenn ich einen schlechten Tag hatte ging ich zu ihm. Nicht um darüber zu reden, nein ich gehörte auch zu diesen Menschen, die alles in sich hereinfraßen bis sie explodierten oder daran zerbrachen, sondern einfach nur zu wissen, dass da jemand war, der keine Fragen stellte, und wenn ich es wollte, zuhörte. Ja, er war mein bester Freund aber ich? Ich hatte ihn allein gelassen. Wütend schlug ich neben mich auf die Matratze. Ich habe ihn allein gelassen. Und nun betete ich zu was auch immer mich erhören würde, dass ich es nicht irgendwann wirklich bereuen würde nicht für ihn da gewesen zu sein, denn mir war klar, dass es nicht in dieser Nacht angefangen hatte. Seine Wunden waren alt und eine Wunde, die nicht verheilen wollte würde einen langsam aber sicher umbringen. 

Für einige Stunden döste ich vor mich hin bis mich dumpfe Schritte auf dem Gang hörte, die mich zurück in die Realität warfen. Müde suchten meine Augen meinen Wecker, 07:04 Uhr. Murrend saß ich mich aufrecht hin und rieb mir die brennenden Augen. Was für eine scheiß Nacht das gewesen war. Während ich mich umzog und meine Kleidung von letzter Nacht notdürftig auf den einzigen Stuhl im Raum warf (wodurch er offiziell zu `Dem Stuhl´ wurde), machte ich mir eine mentale Notiz heute irgendwie mit John zu reden. Vielleicht sogar schon in wenigen Minuten. Er war der einzige, der vor nur 2 Minuten an meiner Tür hätte vorbei kommen können. Niemand sonst kam hier vorbei. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und machte mich auf den Weg nach draußen wo ich Soap vermutete. Vorher machte ich noch einen Abstecher in den Gemeinschaftsraum um zwei Becher Kaffee zu besorgen. Auf meinem Weg traf ich ein paar einsame Seelen und grüßte sie. Es war leer und still in dem Gebäude und wahrscheinlich auch auf dem Rest des Geländes. Weihnachten stand vor der Tür und die meisten waren bei ihren Familien. Andere, die noch hier waren würden auch bald gehen. Heute waren es noch sechs Tage bis Weihnachten. In sechs Tagen würde ich mit Soap im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und Football gucken; er mochte Football. Vielleicht wären noch ein oder zwei andere aus der TF141 mit uns hier aber wahrscheinlich wären wir wie letztes Jahr allein. Was mich jedoch nicht im Geringsten störte. Bei dem Gedanken an die letzten zwei Jahre mit John legte sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Vorher war ich nach der Sache mit meiner Familie immer allein gewesen und selbst als sie noch lebten habe ich mich bei ihnen nicht richtig gefühlt. Ich hatte sie geliebt, tat es noch, aber ich hatte das Gefühl eine Enttäuschung zu sein. Aber nun verbrachte ich die Feiertage mit Soap und ich würde es mir nicht anders wünschen. Als ich durch den Haupteingang ging traf mich ein kalter Wind. Sofort drückte ich meine Arme an meinen Körper und hielt die zwei heißen Becher etwas fester in den Händen. Ich blickte hoch zum Himmel und er war wolkenfrei. Noch war es dunkle aber ich hatte da eine Vorahnung, dass es heute ein schöner und warmer Tag werden würde. Entspannt lief ich etwas durch die Gegend bis ich beim Schießstand vorbeikam. Ich hörte keine Schüsse also ging ich weiter und schon sah ich ihn. Er lehnte an einem geparkten Humvee, der in einer Reihe vor dem Hangar, in dem sich der Schießstand befand, stand und sah ein paar Soldaten bei trainieren zu. Obwohl seine Augen den Bewegungen der Männer folgten war sein Blick abwesend. Ich ging auf ihn zu. Erst als ich direkt neben ihm stand blickte er auf. Sein leichtes Zusammenzucken war mir nicht entgangen. Ich lächelte ihn leicht an, als ich ihm den Kaffee anbot, den er ebenfalls leicht lächelnd annahm. Auch ich lehnte mich nun an den Wagen und trank meinen ersten Schluck. Genüsslich schloss ich die Augen. Gesegnet sei der, der diese neue Maschine angeschafft hatte. Ich vergrub meine linke Hand in meiner Jackentasche und sah nun auch den Soldaten beim trainieren zu. Sie liefen unterschiedliche Hindernisläufe auf Zeit. Manche von ihnen sahen zu uns rüber aber ich kannte keinen von ihnen. Sie gehörten nicht zur TF141. Auch sie schienen mich nicht zu kennen, denn sie schauten verwirrt, als sie den Captain erkannten. In diesem Moment fiel mir auf, dass ich meine Maske vergessen hatte. Das war mir zuvor nie passiert. Ich hatte sie zwar nicht immer an, doch führte ich sie immer mit mir. Diese Jungs hatten mein Gesicht noch nie zuvor gesehen und wussten nicht wieso ich neben einem Captain einen Kaffee trank und nicht mit ihnen trainierte so wie jeder andere Untergeordnete es tat. Ich nickte lächelnd und hob meinen Kaffee zum Gruß. Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnten wurden sie schon von jemandem angeschrien und rannten sofort weiter. Ich musste innerlich lachen. An meinem Kaffee nippend drehte ich meinen Kopf nach rechts um meinen Captain ansehen zu können. Auch er führte seinen Becher an die Lippen und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Ich beobachtete wie er entspannt ausatmete und kurz die Augen schloss. Er schien mein Starren nicht zu bemerken oder es war ihm einfach egal. Mein Blick wanderte von seinen Lippen über seine Nase zu seinen Augen. Wie schon zuvor folgten sie den armen Seelen, die bei Minusgraden über Hindernisse gejagt wurden. Naja immerhin schneite es nicht, noch nicht. Die dunklen Ringe, die schon seit längerer Zeit unter seinen Augen lagen, sahen heute sogar noch ein kleines Bisschen düsterer aus als gestern noch. Mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel stupste ich in mit meinem Ellbogen an. Verwundert sah er zu mir rüber. Ein warmes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er zog seine rechte Augenbraue kaum merklich fragend hoch. Für eine Sekunde stockte ich; mir fiel zum ersten Mal auf wie charmant sein Lächeln war. Verwirrt blinzelte ich und spürte wie meine Wangen heiß wurden. Was war plötzlich los mit mir? Als wäre nichts gewesen fragte ich ihn dann wie es ihm ginge. Heuchler, rügte ich mich innerlich. Er gab mir ein schlichtes „gut“ als Antwort und nach einem Moment fragte er auch mich. „Super“, antwortete ich ebenfalls schlicht. Wir beide richteten unsere Blicke wieder auf die Soldaten. Als ich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit mit meinem Kaffee fertig war fragte ich ihn wieder:„ Und? Irgendwelche Pläne für heute?“ Dieses Mal beließ er es bei einem Kopfschütteln. Auch er nahm nun seinen letzten Schluck und stieß sich von dem Humvee ab und ich folgte seinem Beispiel. Stillschweigend liefen wir an den Fahrzeugen vorbei bis wir an dem Schießstand ankamen. Er stieß die schwere Metalltür des Hanges auf und trat in die große Halle. Als ich hinter ihm tiefer herein ging blinzelte ich der Dunkelheit entgegen. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden hörte ich wie Soap den schweren Hebel umlegte und schon flackerten die alten Glühbirnen, die nackt von der hohen Decke hingen auf und erfüllten die Halle mit ihrem spärlichen Licht. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog ich den Geruch von Spanholzplatten und Schießpulver in meine Nase und sofort überkam mich ein heimischen Gefühl; das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Normalität irgendwo warm in meiner Brust. Manchmal fragte ich mich aber doch, ob es mich nicht beunruhigen oder betrüben sollte, dass ich eine Militärbasis mein Zuhause nannte aber da ich sonst nichts und niemanden hatte, war das wohl so in Ordnung. Es war gut. Kaum hatte ich diesen Gedankengang zu Ende gedacht zog Soap meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich indem er seine Waffe lud und entsicherte. Er verschwendete keine Zeit und ließ einen Kugelhagel auf die Pappterroristen niederregnen. Ich beobachtete jede noch so kleine Bewegung seines Körpers. Ich beobachtete wie er bei jedem Schuss minimal zurückgestoßen wurde, wie eine Muskeln sich an seinem Arm bei jedem Abdrücken noch stärker abzeichneten als sie es sonst im entspannten Zustand schon taten und wie er sich nach jeder Salve neu positionierte. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass es schon heiß aussah wie er da vor mir stand und professionell Pappauftsteller ermordete. Irgendwie... WTF Simon? Ich war eindeutig übermüdet.


	3. Chapter 3

Mit dem Klicken des Magazins, welches Soap gerade nachlud ging ich selbst rüber zu den Waffen und nahm mir die Erstbeste, die mich ansprach, eine MP5. Heute war mir nicht danach wählerisch und ordentlich (besonders das nicht) zu sein. Ich positionierte mich neben meinem CO und schoss drauf los.

Als ich die letzte Kugel meines dritten Magazins perfekt ins Schwarze beförderte, hörte ich John schon zum siebten Mal nachladen. Ich beschloss, dass es mir für heute reichte und brachte meine Waffe weg. Gemächlich ging ich danach zurück und betrat, mit dem Sperrfeuer meines Vorgesetzten in den Ohren, die kleine Treppe der Beobachtungsplattform vor dem Schießstand und stelle mich dann hinter seine Kabine. Gespannt stützte ich meine Unterarme auf das Geländer vor mir und beobachtete ihn. Nicht lange später sicherte und entlud er dann doch sein Gewehr und legte es vor sich ab. Ich sah zu wie er seine Hände neben der Waffe ablegte und seinen Körper dagegenstemmte. Den Kopf ließ er zwischen seine Arme fallen. Stirnrunzelnd verließ ich die Plattform und ging zu ihm. Ich schob mich neben ihm in seine Kabine und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken an die Absperrwand. 

Mit verschränkten Armen neigte ich ihm meinen Kopf entgegen. Er sah auf und drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. Darüber lag ein dunkler Schleier aber was er genau fühlte, blieb mir verborgen. Ich neigte meinen Kopf in einer stummen Frage und hoffte darauf, dass ich irgendetwas in seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte aber er schob nur kurz seinen Unterkiefer nach vorne und schnaufte leise. Wortlos richtete er sich wieder auf und folgte meinem Beispiel. Nun lehnte er mir mit ebenfalls verschränkten Armen gegenüber. Ich bemerkte meine ungewollt ablehnende Haltung und ließ meine Arme langsam sinken. Weil ich nicht wirklich wusste wo ich mit meinen Händen hinsollte hakte ich meine Daumen in meine Gürtelschlaufen. Er wiederrum verkrampfte sich kaum merklich und verharrte in seiner Position. Flüchtend wanderten seine Augen durch die Halle. Er sah überall hin abgesehen von meinen Augen. Er wich mir aus, doch ging er nicht. 

Nun konnte ich den Kampf in seinem Inneren an seiner ganzen Ausstrahlung sehen. Ich wusste genau was er sich gerade fragte. Er wusste nicht ob er bleiben oder gehen sollte, er wusste nicht ob er etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Jeder war im Leben irgendwann mal an diesem Punkt gewesen völlig unabhängig von den Umständen und Gründen. Man fragt sich ob man drüber reden will oder es doch lieber für sich behalten sollte; besonders ich war oft in solchen Situationen gewesen. Auf dieser Seite hatte ich jedoch fast nie gestanden. Ich gehörte nun mal nicht zu den Personen, welchen man sein Herz ausschütten würde. Menschen vertrauten mir nicht oder waren eher von mir eingeschüchtert, als dass sie sich sicher fühlten. So ein Mensch war eher der Captain. Und ausgerechnet wir beide standen uns nun gegenüber, beide leicht mit der Situation überfordert. 

Obwohl ich nicht genau wusste wie ich mich am besten verhalten sollte spürte ich etwas warmes irgendwo ganz tief in meiner Brust. Er war noch immer da. Er war nicht gegangen oder hatte mit ausweichenden Worten abgelenkt. Er stand einfach nur da. Als würde er reden wollen aber sich nicht wirklich dazu überwinden können. Vielleicht wusste er auch einfach nicht wie er anfangen sollte. Er dachte tatsächlich darüber nach über das, was ihn beschäftigte- was auch immer das war- mit mir zu reden. Ausgerechnet mir von allen Menschen. Erstaunt blickte ich ihn an- oder besser gesagt sein Profil, da er noch immer erfolgreich meinen Blicken auswich. Das unbekannte warme Gefühl in meiner Brust wich jedoch schnell meinem schlechten Gewissen. 

Erst letzte Nacht hatte ich ihn allein gelassen. Hatte ihm beim Weinen zugesehen und bin dann weggelaufen. Schuldbewusst biss ich die Zähne zusammen. In dieser Sekunde gab ich sowohl mir als auch John das unausgesprochene Versprechen dies wieder gut zu machen und ab diesem Zeitpunkt an zumindest zu versuchen ihm zu helfen, so wie er es in der Vergangenheit schon für mich und unzähligen anderen getan hatte. Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken griff ich vorsichtig nach seinem Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zu mir. Ich atmete leise ein bevor ich mit sanfter aber zuversichtlicher Stimme danach fragte, was mich die ganze Nacht hatte wachliegen lassen: „Was ist passiert, John?“ Er öffnete seinen Mund langsam, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und ließ stattdessen die Arme sinken. Es verpasste mir einen kleinen Stich meinen sonst so starken und sicheren Kameraden so verloren zu sehen. 

Da ich nie gut mit Worten war dachte ich nicht lange darüber nach, richtete mich auf und legte ihm ganz vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sanft zog ich ihn an mich und als ich schon dachte er würde mich wegstoßen, schlossen sich zwei starke Arme um mich und er vergrub sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge. Instinktiv schloss ich ebenfalls meine Arme um ihn. Ich strich ihm langsam über den Rücken und drückte selbst eine Gesichtshälfte an seinen geschorenen Kopf. Meine Nase vergrub ich dabei in seinem Mohawk. In diesem Moment war mein einziges Bestreben ihn von allem Bösen abzuschirmen. In meiner Brust war wieder dieses warme Gefühl, welches ich so nie vorher verspürt hatte, ich verstand es nicht. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht, dass es geht. Es fühlte sich gut an; richtig. Ich wusste nicht woher dieser Gedanke plötzlich kam aber ich wünschte mir ihn ewig so halten zu können; ewig... beschützen zu können.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß und lasst gerne ein Review da :)

Fünf Tage waren nun schon seit meinem Versuch, mit ihm zu reden vergangen. Viel war in der Zwischenzeit nicht passiert. Einige von unseren Jungs und Mädels hatten sich auf den Heimweg gemacht und der Rest würde heute aufbrechen. Roach war gestern gegangen; natürlich nicht ohne uns, wie im letzten Jahr schon, zu sich und seiner Familie einzuladen um zusammen die Feiertage zu verbringen. Mit uns meinte ich John und mich. Wie im Jahr zuvor lehnten wir jedoch dankend ab, was verschiedene Gründe hatte. In meinem Leben war vieles schief gelaufen und heute war ich einfach nur dankbar etwas Vertrautes und Sicheres zu haben. 

Und das waren die Feiertage mit meinem Boss. Bei ihm musste ich mich nicht verstellen, so wie ich es bei Garys Familie hätte tun müssen. Ich zweifelte es nicht im Geringsten an, dass es angenehme und großherzige Menschen waren und ich hatte mir vorgenommen sie eines Tages kennen zu lernen aber ich hätte dort nicht rein gepasst. Die meisten Menschen mochten mich nicht; nicht einmal die, mit dem liebsten Herzen und der größten Geduld. Ich hätte nur die Stimmung herunter gezogen und einen dunkeln Schatten über das Fest gebracht, da war ich mir sicher. 

Ich hatte MacTavish und bei ihm war ich glücklich. Er fühlte sich nach Heimat an. Bei dem Gedanken schlich sich ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen. Nachdenkend lief ich weiter den kleinen Trampelpfad entlang. Es schneite leicht und ich vergrub meine Hände tiefer in meinen Jackentaschen nachdem ich mir den Kragen gegen den eisigen Wind hochgeschlagen hatte. Ein wohliges Grummeln konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Ich genoss das Gefühl der Kälte, die ihren Weg durch meine Maske auf mein Gesicht fand; genoss wie ein Zittern durch meinen Körper schoss. 

Ich liebte den Winter. Schon immer hatte ich mich in seiner Kälte lebendig gefühlt. Und mit dem leisen Knacken der dünnen Schneeschicht unter meinen schweren Stiefeln lief ich zurück in Richtung Basis. Vor etwa zwei Stunden war ich losgegangen um mir etwas die Beine zu vertreten und den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Schon kurz nachdem ich hier her- nach Hereford- geschickt wurde, entdeckte ich einige schöne Fleckchen außerhalb des Stützpunktes. 

Mein Lieblingsplatz war auf einer alten Bank, welche unter einer noch viel älteren Weide stand. Im Sommer blühte alles, die Vögel sagen und der kleine Bach, der nahe am Baum lag plätscherte. Es kam dann nicht selten vor, dass sich kleine Vögel und Eichhörnchen zu mir auf die Bank gesellten, da ich der einzige war, der dort hin ging und fast immer ein paar Körner oder Krumen dabei hatte. Letzten Sommer hatte sich ein Eichhörnchen sogar so weit getraut sich auf mein Knie zu setzen und aus meiner Hand zu essen.

Andere folgten seinem Beispiel und von dem Tag an hätte ich immer etwas auf meinen Schultern oder meinem Kopf sitzen. Grinsend erinnerte ich mich an Jett, den treusten und anhänglichsten und mit Abstand fettesten von meinen kleinen pelzigen Freunden. Das entspannte Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht blieb den ganzen Weg zurück zur Basis. Freundlich grüßte ich am Tor die Wachen und lies sie meine Daten überprüfen. Sie ließen mich rein und ohne Umwege ging ich zu dem Gebäude, in dem unter anderem die 141 zuhause war. 

Von Weitem konnte ich eine einsame Gestalt in der Nähe der Eingangstür an der Wand lehnen sehen. Sofort erkannte ich meinen alten Freund und ging unbewusst einen Schritt schneller in seine Richtung. Als ich näher kam konnte ich Zigarettenqualm sehen und mein Lächeln wich einem Stirnrunzeln. Sonst rauchte er nur eine von seinen Zigarren nach jeder erfolgreichen Mission. Als ich ihn einmal darauf ansprach, sagte er mir mit einem sanften Lächeln, dass es Tradition wäre, und dass er es von einem alten Freund hätte. 

Lange später erfuhr ich dann von Price. Aber Zigaretten hatte er stets abgelehnt. Als ich noch rauchte- was ich früh wieder aufgehört hatte- begleitete er mich zwar immer raus wann immer ich das Bedürfnis nach einer hatte (und das um jede Uhrzeit und bei jedem Wetter) aber nie rauchte er mit. Er lehnte sie aus dem Grund ab aus dem ich aufgehört hatte; es ging auf die Lunge und somit auf die Leistung. Ich musste als Soldat immer 110% geben können und außerdem hatte ich nicht die letzten fast schon zwei Jahrzehnte damit verbracht jeden Tag hart zu trainieren, nur um das selbst mit Rauchen zunichte zu machen. 

Deshalb wunderte es mich auch so John rauchen zu sehen. Dazu kam, dass er mich erst bemerkte, als ich vor ihm stand. Er blickte zu mir auf und sofort wich sein harter Gesichtsausdruck einem warmen Lächeln. In seinen Augen jedoch blieb eine gewisse Müdigkeit- ein Schatten lag über ihnen. Er sah traurig aus und uns beiden war klar, dass ich es sehen konnte. Ich lächelte zurück. Dies sah er jedoch nur durch meine Augen, da ich noch immer meine Maske trug. Er zog ein letztes Mal an dem Stummel, zerdrückte ihn dann an seiner Schuhsohle und stopfe ihn in seine Hosentasche. 

Das hatte er sich also auch bei mir abgeguckt. Unsere Bosse sahen es nicht gerne, wenn es hier schmutzig war, noch weniger auf Grund von Zigarettenstummeln. Außerdem gab es hier etwas wie ein Rauchverbot. Das galt zwar eher für die rangniedrigeren Soldaten aber würde jemand so offensichtlich seine Spuren hinterlassen, würde es immer auf Soap zurückfallen. Es war einmal vorgekommen, danach nie wieder. Sie hatten aus ihren Fehlern gelernt, dafür hatte der Captain gesorgt. Er stieß den Qualm aus seiner Nase und lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand, die Beine über Kreuz und die Hände in den Jackentaschen. 

Nach einem Moment der Stille fragte ich:„Du rauchst?” „Manchmal. In letzter Zeit öfters.” „Wieso?” Er sah wieder zu mir auf und sah mich einen Moment schweigend an. Dann hob er seine Hand und ich erstarrte, als er diese auf meinen Kopf legte, eine Faust machte und mir schnell aber vorsichtig die Maske vom Kopf zog. Ich wusste nicht wie ich mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und starrte für einige Sekunden auf seine Brust, den Kopf dabei gesenkt. Ich spürte jetzt die eisige Luft auf meinem Gesicht. Die Hand, welche noch meine Maske hielt legte sich an mein Kind und hob es. 

Ich sah zu ihm auf und sah ein schiefes Grinsen. Mit geneigtem Kopf fragte er:„ Habe ich dich gerade traumatisiert?” Jetzt musste ich auch leise lachen; jedem anderen hätte ich wohl eine reingehauen. Er warf mir die Maske ins Gesicht und ich stopfte sie mir in meine Brusttasche. Locker lehnte ich mich neben ihn an die Gebäudewand und atmete tief aus, sodass sich dicke Wölkchen bildeten, die vor meinem Gesicht aufstiegen. Wieder legte sich eine angenehme Stille über uns und ich schloss kurz die Augen. Nach einigen Minuten riss ich dann plötzlich die Augen auf und spürte sofort wie meine vorher eiskalten Wangen heiß wurden. 

„Was hast du gesagt?”, fragte ich ohne ihn anzublicken. Wieder lachte er leise auf und wiederholte:„ Ich habe gesagt, dass du ein schönes Lächeln hast und es nicht verstecken solltest. Zumindest nicht vor mir.” Darauf stieß er sich von der Wand ab und ging die wenigen Meter zur Eingangstür. „Kommst du?”, seine tiefe Stimme riss mich aus meiner Starre und ich eilte ihm schnell hinterher. Drinnen war es um einiges wärmer. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und drängte die unzähligen Fragen, welche ich jetzt hatte zurück.

Er hatte mir ein Kompliment gemacht, keine große Sache. Also straffte ich kurz die Schultern und rieb mir meine Hände aneinander warm. Im Vorbeigehen schnappte ich mir ein kleines Lebkuchenherz von dem Weihnachtsbaum, welchen Roach und Toad vor drei Wochen besorgt, aufgestellt und geschmückt hatten. Er ging mir etwa bis zur Schulter und geschmückt war er mit ein paar roten Kugeln, einen Haufen Lebkuchen und Zuckerstangen (jedoch waren von diesen nur noch wenige da), ein paar zufälligen Gegenständen wie n Päckchen Kondome und eine Zahnbürste (welche Meat in seiner Güte gespendet hatte) und zwischendurch konnte man auch ein paar Granatenstifte finden.

Sie hatten es sogar geschafft eine Lichterkette aufzutreiben. Er sah tatsächlich ganz gut aus. Vor mir schnappte sich Soap eine Zuckerstange, was mich zum grinsen brachte. Sie waren seine Schwachstelle und es war schon fast lächerlich was er bereit war für sie zu tun. Letztes Jahr hatte er Archer aus dem Fenster gestoßen und Ozone mit einem Gummigeschoss abgeschossen, als diese versucht hatten die letzten Zuckerstangen an sich zu reißen. Passiert war ihnen dabei nichts, lustig war es allemal gewesen. Ich holte Soap ein und wir liefen beide naschend durch die Gänge zu unserem Teil des Gebäudes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endlich habe ich es geschafft dieses Kapitel fertig zustellen! Ich habe es viel überarbeitet und einiges aufgeschoben aber jetzt kann ich es endlich hochladen. Zufrieden bin ich zwar trotzdem nicht ganz aber es wurde langsam Zeit.  
> Dieses Mal ist es auch ein etwas längeres Kapitel (yei).  
> Drei Sachen muss ich noch ansprechen.  
> Das was ich hier geschrieben habe ist natürlich ausgedacht aber vieles beruht auf persönlichen Erfahrungen. Meine Mutter hat mir vieles erzählt von ihrer Zeit als Pflegerin in einem Heim und ich selber habe einige Erfahrungen mit Krankenhäusern (so etwas wie unten beschrieben ist mir aber nicht passiert!). In diesem Kapitel und in der Story an sich kann man also eigene Erfahrungen und Erlebnisse finden. Heißt, vieles von unten hat einen echten Ursprung. 
> 
> Zweitens habe ich immer noch kleine Problemchen mit kursiven Textstellen und deshalb sind sie hier vorerst mit Sternchen (**) markiert. Ich hoffe ich kann das bald ändern, denn es sieht echt blöd aus und ist nicht sonderlich schön zu lesen. Sorry!
> 
> Und zu guter Letzt noch eine Frage. Ich habe den Text in kleinere Abschnitte gepackt. Ist das besser so als vorher? Oft habe ich gesagt bekommen, dass es besser wäre. Feedback würde mir an dieser Stelle sehr helfen! :)
> 
> Ok aber das war's jetzt. Lasst gerne eine Review da und sagt mir was ihr so von meiner Arbeit haltet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Ich stutzte. Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen sah ich ihn an. Mein Puls erhöhte sich und das Schlucken fiel mir schwer. Ich beobachtete ihn wie er ausatmete und sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. Es war still im Raum. Nach einer Zeit, die sich wie Stunden anfühlte sah er mit seinen tiefblauen Augen direkt in die Meinen. Eiskalt fuhr es mir den Rücken hinunter. 

Ich konnte nichts anderes tun als zurück zu blicken. Es lagen zu viele Emotionen in seinem Gesicht, als dass ich mir auch nur über eine Gedanken machen konnte. Er zögerte. Ich sah es in der Art wie er mich ansah, wie er sich in meine Richtung lehnte als suche er Halt aber gleichzeitig spannte sich sein Kiefer in einer stummen Mahnung an sich selbst zusammen. Ich wusste wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte, ich selbst hatte schon in seiner Haut gesteckt. 

Behutsam lehnte ich mich vor und auch er stützte seine Unterarme auf der Tischplatte ab. Zweifeld zog er leicht den Kopf ein und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich traurig zusammen. Instinktiv griff ich daraufhin nach seinem Unterarm und drückte sachte zu. Es schien zu helfen. Die Spannung im Raum nahm ab und er schien jetzt sogar darüber nachzudenken wie er anfangen sollte und nicht ob er überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. 

Geduldig wartete ich und fing an ihm unbewusst mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken zu streichen. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich mich vor dem fürchtete, was ihn so aus der Fassung brachte. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so zögerlich gesehen. Noch nie. Ich hatte schon gesehen wie seine Gesichtszüge für Sekundenbruchteile entgleisten oder wie seine Augen dunkel aufblitzten, aber jedes Mal hatte er die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen behalten. 

Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, zumindest schien es für mich immer so. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen versetzte mir einen Stich. Ich hatte ihn immer als meinen engsten Freund angesehen, hatte gedacht ihn zu kennen aber nie hatte ich diese Seite von ihm gesehen. Die Seite, die er von mir schon öfter gesehen hatte. 

Und da war noch eine Sache. Erst jetzt fiel mir wirklich auf, dass er nie über seine Familie sprach. Klar hatte ich mich manchmal gefragt wer sie waren und warum er sie nicht besuchte aber dabei war es auch geblieben. Wieso hatte ich nie gefragt? Was war ich für ein Freund? 

 

Ein leises Schnauben riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Gespannt konzentrierte ich mich auf seine tiefe Stimme als er anfing zu sprechen: „Vor einigen Tagen bekam ich einen Anruf von dem Heim, in dem meine Mutter lebt. Sie sagten mir es ginge ihr immer schlechter. Ihre Medikamente wirken nicht mehr wie früher und es ist den Pflegern nicht mehr möglich sie zu füttern. Sie wird jetzt künstlich über eine Sonde ernährt. Ich- ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, Simon.

Sie haben auch gesagt, dass sie immer schwächer wird. Was sie nicht gesagt haben aber mit all dem sagen wollen ist, dass sie stirbt. Ich weiß es. Gott ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren.” Seine Stimme wurde dünner und heller je mehr er sagte und mir wurde ganz flau. *Heim*. Von allem was er gesagt hatte hallte das am lautesten in meinem Kopf wieder. 

Ratsuchend sah er mich an aber ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Mein Griff um seinen Arm wurde fester. Wieder schallte dieses eine Wort durch meine Gedanken. Wie von alleine formte mein Mund es: „Heim?“ Er blinzelte als verstände er meine Frage nicht. Dann schien es ihm einzufallen, dass ich es nicht wusste. Er nickte. Sein blickt schweifte ab, er erinnerte sich. 

 

Abwesend fing er dann an mir zum ersten Mal etwas von seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Familie zu erzählen: „Du weißt es nicht. Du hast also wirklich nie durch meine Akten gestöbert, huh? Ja, sie lebt seit einigen Jahren im Heim. Sie hatte einen schweren Unfall und irgendwann konnte ich mich nicht mehr um sie kümmern. Ich besuche sie regelmäßig aber es fällt mir jedes Mal schwerer. 

Sie ist komplett gelähmt, kann nicht sprechen, kann sich nicht bewegen, kann nicht einmal mehr alleine atmen. Es wird schlimmer und es tut mir weh sie so zu sehen. In den letzten zwei Jahren habe ich sie seltener besucht, immer noch regelmäßig aber einfach etwas seltener und jetzt habe ich Angst, dass ich das schon bald bereuen werde.“ Ich war sprachlos. Jahre? Wieso hatte ich das nicht gewusst? Wieso hatte er nie etwas gesagt? 

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schoss ein Ausbruch von Wut durch meinen Körper aber sofort rügte ich mich für diese Gedanken. Die Task Force wusste bis heute nicht was mit mir früher passiert war und warum ich heute so bin wie ich bin. Roach wusste, dass meine Familie tot war aber mehr auch nicht. Soap allein kannte alle meine dunklen Geheimnisse und die Gründe warum ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte. Ich wusste genau wieso er geschwiegen hatte. 

Ich hatte es doch selbst getan, tue es noch. Natürlich wusste er, dass ich mehr wissen wollte, auch wenn ich nichts sagte also fuhr nach einem Moment fort. „Du fragst dich sicher warum ich nie etwas gesagt habe. Ich wollte wohl kein Mitleid. Ich weiß auch nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe. Vielleicht dachte ich mein Ansehen würde darunter leiden, was Blödsinn ist.

Ich weiß es nicht aber ich hielt es für einfacher es für mich zu behalten. Heute bin ich mir aber nicht mehr so sicher, ob ich das alleine schaffe. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Wenn mich einer versteht, dann wärst das wohl du. Tut mir leid, Simon.“ Ich wusste wieder nicht was ich sagen sollte also schwieg ich einen Moment um meine Gedanken zu ordnen. *Er* entschuldigte sich bei *mir*? 

Mit Verwirrung in den Augen schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Nein, John. Ich sollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe nie nach deiner Familie gefragt. Wir sind Freunde, es hätte mir früher auffallen sollen“, beschämt schaute ich auf die Tischplatte. Als ich meinen Blick wieder hob, sah ich wie er zu sprechen ansetzte und unterbrach ihn schnell: „Ich weiß wie das ist und ich verstehe dich vollkommen.

Du schuldest mir keine Erklärung und erst recht keine Entschuldigung. Du sagtest Jahre. Sie lebt seit *Jahren* in dem Heim. Sag mir nicht, dass du damit seit Jahren alleine bist. John ich- uh. Du kannst mir vertrauen und ich werde dir zuhören, wenn du bereit bist, dich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Aber mache nicht die selben Fehler wie ich.

Ich spreche aus Erfahrung, wenn ich dir sage, dass du darüber reden musst. Du weißt was damals beinahe aus mir geworden ist. Meine Vergangenheit hat mich zerfressen und mich zu einem Monster gemacht. Du hast mich da wirklich aus der Scheiße gezogen. Ich glaube ich habe mich nie bei dir bedankt.“ Meine Stimme senkte sich während ich sprach. 

Er lächelte mich sanft an und griff nach meiner Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag. Er drückte leicht zu und die Wärme seiner Hand fuhr durch meine eisigen Finger. Worte waren nicht nötig. Für Momente, die sich wie eine Ewigkeit anfühlten und ich von ganzem Herzen genoss ließ er meine Hand los und auch ich löste meinen Griff um seinen Unterarm. Er fiel zurück in seinen Sessel und fuhr sich durch das müde Gesicht. Ich bewegte mich nicht. 

Ich beobachtete ihn wie er durch Raum blickte bis seine Augen wieder einen fernen Punkt fixierten und er leicht nickte. Ich fragte mich worüber er gerade nachdachte. Lange sollte ich nicht grübeln müssen, denn er sah mir wieder in die Augen und fing an mir von einer der schrecklichsten Dinge zu erzählen, die ich jemals gehört hatte. Und es klang schmerzhaft vertraut.

 

„Als ich 16 war feierte einer meiner Freunde seinen Geburtstag. Er wurde 17 und schmiss eine Party. Sie war nicht sehr groß und eingeladen waren nur seine engsten Freunde. Eigentlich war es mehr ein entspannter Abend mit etwas Alkohol und einer Menge dämlicher Witze, als eine wirkliche Party aber so gefiel es uns besser. Ich weiß noch, dass wir am nächsten Tag Schule hatten und deshalb um zwölf Schluss sein musste. 

Ich hatte eine Woche später Geburtstag und wir hatten abgemacht dann zusammen in die Waldhütte seines Vaters zu fahren und dort ungestört so lange zu feiern, wie wir wollten. Also musste ich um zwölf von meinen Eltern abgeholt werden, ja ich weiß, irgendwie uncool. Aber wir waren fast noch Kinder. Meine Eltern kamen mit meiner kleinen Schwester, Emma, von Bekannten. Sie waren den halben Tag zurück gefahren und wollten mich auf den letzten Metern noch einsammeln. 

Also verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freunden und ging nach draußen um dort auf sie zu warten. Es war eine relativ kalte Nacht für den Herbst gewesen. Daran erinnere ich mich noch. Mein Freund lebte weit abseits der Stadt und Nachts leuchteten die Sterne immer so unglaublich hell. Also wartete ich. Ich wartete zehn Minuten aber sie kamen nicht. 

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten bekam ich ein schlechtes Gefühl. Es war seltsam, es fühlte sich an als *wüsste* ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Auf jeden Fall kam der Vater meines Freundes irgendwann raus und sah mich da immer noch stehen. Er kam zu mir und fragte mich warum ich noch da war und sagte ich solle wieder rein kommen. Eine Stunde wartete ich mit meinem Freund und seinen Eltern. 

Sein Vater sagte er wolle nach ihnen suchen, hätte ja sein können, dass sie sich verfahren hatten oder eine Panne hatten und ich wollte ihn begleiten. Gerade als wir aufstanden klingelte es an der Tür und ich lief erleichtert hinter dem Vater zur Tür. Es waren nicht meine Eltern. Zwei Polizisten standen dort, der Hof erleuchtet von Blaulicht. 

Sie fragten nach mir und als ich mich meldete, nahm einer von ihnen seinen Hut ab und sagte mir, dass es einen Unfall gegeben hätte und ich mit ihnen kommen sollte. Er sagte mir nicht, dass mein Vater tot war und meine Mutter und Schwester mit Helikoptern in Krankenhäuser gebracht wurden und dort um ihr Leben kämpften. Das fand ich erst später heraus. 

Sie wollten mir wohl Zeit geben, dafür machte ich mir aber nur Hoffnungen, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Ich weiß noch wie ich mich nicht traute zu fragen ob es ihnen gut ging aber gleichzeitig nichts dringender wissen wollte. Sie führten mich zu ihrem Streifenwagen und als ich mich umdrehte um einzusteigen sah ich wie einer der Polizisten noch mit den Eltern meines Freundes sprach. 

Seine Mutter hielt sich die Hand vor Mund ich sein Vater sah entsetzt zu mir rüber. Ich wusste schon, dass es ihnen nicht gut ging. Aber ich fragte nicht nach. Ich setzte mich in den Wagen und wir fuhren eine Weile. Irgendwann erreichten wir die Stadt. Als ich sah, dass wir zum Polizeirevier auffuhren, fragte ich sie. Ich fragte wo meine Eltern seien, meine Schwester. Ich war kein kleines Kind mehr und das wussten sie natürlich, trotzdem sah mich der Fahrer im Rückspiegel mit diesem Blick an. 

So unglaublich bedauernd. Der andere drehte sich zu mir um und sagte mir mit dem selben Ausdruck in den Augen, dass sie es mir drinnen erklären würden und ich fragte darauf was sie mir erklären wollten. Ich bekam keine Antwort, nur diesen so ekelhaft mitleidigen Blick. Ich wusste schon längst was passiert war und fragte nicht weiter; solange sie meine Ängste nicht bestätigten, konnte ich mir schließlich einreden, dass alles in Ordnung war. 

Wir gingen rein. Drinnen wartete eine junge Frau auf uns. Sie sprach mich direkt an und fragte ob ich John sei. Ich nickte nur und sie bat mich ihr zu folgen. Ihr Blick war anders. Professionell aber freundlich, beruhigend. Also ging ich ihr nach bis wir uns auf ein Sofa setzten. Sie fragte mich ob die Polizisten mir etwas gesagt hatten und ich fragte sie warum ich da war. Dann sagte sie es mir. Meine Familie hatte einen Unfall gehabt. 

Mein Vater war sofort tot gewesen; aus der Windschutzscheibe geflogen. Das hatte sie mir in dem Moment natürlich nicht gesagt aber ich fand es später heraus. Meine Mutter und Schwester lebten noch. Wie schlimm es sie erwischt hatte wusste ich zu dem Zeitpunkt aber auch noch nicht. Sie sagte, dass sie in diesem Moment operiert werden würden. All das erzählte sie mir mitfühlend und komplett ruhig. Sie hatte das nicht zum ersten Mal gemacht, es war wohl ihr Job da. 

Ich nickte nur. Es klang logisch in diesem Moment. Deshalb waren sie nicht gekommen. Ich fragte mich warum ich nicht weinte, nichts spürte. Da war Leere. Sie ließ es mich verarbeiten, fragte wie ich mich fühle und sagte andere Dinge an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich träumen. Es fühlte sich einfach surreal an, weißt du? Manchmal warte ich noch heute darauf, dass ich aufwache und sich das alles nur als ein schrecklicher Albtraum herausstellt. 

Wie auch immer. Sie hielten mich unter Beobachtung, gaben mir einen Platz zum schlafen und sagten mir sie würden mich gleich morgen ins Krankenhaus bringen. Ich machte kein Auge zu. Das war der Moment, in dem es mich dann doch noch einholte. Die gesamte Nacht weinte ich. Erst als ich dort lag und mich fragte ob meine kleine Schwester noch auf dieser Welt war und ob ich meine Mutter jemals wieder meinen Namen sagen hören würde, fühlte ich etwas anderes als Leere und Verwirrung. 

Ich fühlte mich so gottverdammt einsam und ich hatte eine scheiß Angst. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass mein Vater bereits tot war. Ich fing an in mein Kissen zu schreien und das war der Moment wo ich absolut alles auf einmal spürte. Ich wusste, dass mein altes Leben mit ihm gestorben war. Nichts würde wieder so werden wie es war und das wurde es auch nie. 

Das war die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens. Ich war nur ein Junge,“ er sah mich an und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als zurückzublicken. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und öffnete meinen Mund um etwas zu sagen aber nichts kam raus. Ich kannte seinen Schmerz, ich wusste wie er sich fühlte. Er lächelte mich nur an. Es war ein müdes aber liebevolles Lächeln. Er wusste was in mir vorging. 

Nach einem leisen Räuspern fuhr er fort: „Als die Sonne aufging war die Leere wieder da. Ich ging nun davon aus, dass mindestens einer von den beiden bereits tot war. Es war seltsam, ich verspürte einfach keine Hoffnung. Natürlich wünschte ich mir, dass es ihnen gut ging. Gott, alles was mir durch den Kopf ging war ‚Bitte lass es ihnen gut gehen. Bitte lass sie lebendig sein’. Sie waren lebendig. Im Krankenhaus durfte ich sie dann sehen. 

Sie beide lagen auf der Intensivstation, sie lagen sogar nebeneinander. Aus allen Ecken piepste es und dieser Geruch… Aber dir brauche ich das nicht zu erzählen, hm? Naja. Zuerst sah ich meine Schwester. Ihr Kopf war bandagiert und ihr kleines Gesicht war völlig verschrammt. Meine Mutter sah nicht besser aus. Sie waren so blass als sei das Leben aus ihnen gefahren. Ich wagte nicht ihnen zu nahe zu kommen und stand einfach nur im Raum, zwischen ihnen, nicht wissend was ich tun sollte. 

Die Krankenpfleger ließen mir einen Moment aber ich spürte ihre besorgten Blicke durch das Fenster hinter mir. Emmas Gesicht. Dieses kleine, wunderschöne Gesicht. Es zerriss mich sie so zu sehen. Ich war ihr großer Bruder, ich hätte auf sie aufpassen sollen, sie beschützen sollen. Und mein Mutter? Sie war wie Emma an alle möglichen Geräte angeschlossen. Ihre beiden Herzschläge konnte ich auf Monitoren sehen. Damals wusste ich nicht wie schwach er tatsächlich war.

Ich dachte, dass er vielleicht normal wäre. Machtlos musste ich zusehen wie Maschinen sie beatmeten und ihre Oberköper sich künstlich hoben und senkten. Nach einer Weile kam dann ein Arzt zu mir und fragte mich ob ich wissen wolle, was mit mit ihnen passiert sei. Ich nickte wieder nur. Alles, an das ich mich erinnere ist das Wort ‚Hirntod‘ und ‚Lähmung‘. 

Dem Rest habe ich nicht ganz zugehört, das Gesicht meiner Schwester und ihr zierlicher Körper, der so unglaublich zerbrechlich unter den dünnen Laken aussah, rückten alles andere in den Hintergrund. Wie die Frau im Polizeirevier sagte er die Dinge mit Bedauern in der Stimme aber auch er schien das schon öfters gemacht zu haben. Ich nickte. 

Ich nickte während mir die Tränen die Wangen runterliefen und ich fragte nur eines, denn auf den Rest, der noch von Bedeutung war kannte ich die Antworten nun. Ich fragte ob ich sie berühren durfte, ob ich ihre Hand halten durfte. Er nickte und lächelte das Lächeln, der Menschen, die bedauern aber deren Welt noch steht.

 

Daraufhin saß ich stundenlang lang an dem Bett meiner Schwestern und schaute über sie hinweg meine Mutter an. Ich hielt ihre kleine kalte Hand aber ich ertrug es nicht ihr in das Gesicht zu sehen. Und so verbrachte ich dort die nächsten Tage. Wenn Besuchszeit zu Ende war, wollte dauernd jemand mit mir über das reden, was passiert war. Ich ließ sie ihre Fragen stellen, ließ sie mich beurteilen. 

Gott, wie oft ich die Frage ‚Wie fühlst du dich?‘ gehört habe. Gottverdammt, ja, wie zur Hölle fühlte ich mich? Ich aß wenig, bewegte mich nur Zwischen meinem Zimmer im Krankenhaus und den Betten meiner Familie- oder dem was noch davon übrig war- hin und her und hörte irgendwann auf zu reden. Meisten blieb es bei einem Nicken, wenn mich jemand etwas fragte oder ich nahm es gar nicht erst wahr.

Nachts weinte ich, manchmal auch bei meiner Mutter, aber niemals bei Emma. Sie war nur neun, einer musste auf sie aufpassen. Ich merke nicht einmal, dass ich Geburtstag hatte. Ich hatte es vergessen. Nach etwas über einer Woche wurden sie dann auf die Station verlegt. Sie wollten Emma auf die Kinderstation legen aber meinetwegen wurden sie mit meiner Mutter auf ein Doppelzimmer gebracht. 

Es war ganz oben in dem Gebäude; so hoch, dass ich die gesamte Stadt sehen konnte. Emma hätte es geliebt. Sie hätte versucht mir alles zu zeigen, die Gebäude, die kleinen Menschen, alles einfach. So als hätte ich selbst keine Augen um zu sehen. Und ich würde ihr zuhören, ich würde ihrem Finger immer folgen, egal wo dieser hinzeigte und ich würde ihr versichern, dass ich das ohne sie nie entdeckt hätte.

Aber niemand zeigte mir etwas. Ich schaute fast nie aus dem Fenster, viellicht mal in den Himmel. Dann fragte ich mich ob mein Dad irgendwo da war und zu mir runter blickte. Aber letztendlich war ich allein. Oft redete ich mit ihnen oder las ihnen aus ihren Lieblingsbüchern vor, wohlwissend, dass meine Schwester lange hirntot war und somit nichts mehr hörte. Ich las ihr trotzdem vor, laut genug, sodass es meine Mutter es auch hören konnte, wenn es ihr denn möglich war. 

Manchmal saß ich auch bei ihr und strich ihr durch das Haar, sagte ihr, dass alles gut werden würde, dass es Emma gut ging, obwohl das nicht stimmte. Ich blieb dort bis spät in die Nacht aber immer alleine war ich nicht. Das Krankenhaus wollte eine Auge auf mich behalten, wollten einem Siebzehnjährigen nicht zutrauen das alles eine durchzustehen. 

Also kam oft eine Psychologin vorbei und redete mit mir. Ich fing sogar an manchmal in den Park des Krankenhaus zu gehen und dort zu spazieren. Einige wenige meiner Freunde besuchten mich, aber nur im Park, niemals oben. Es herrschte immer eine bedrückende Stimmung, keiner wusste was er sagen sollte, allen tat es so unglaublich leid. Also ging ich meist einfach wieder hoch. Dann kam die Nacht, an die mich noch genau erinnern kann. 

Die Tage wurden immer kälter und die Nächte kamen früher. Ich saß an dem Bett meiner Schwester gegenüber von dem Fenster, meine Mutter darunter. Ich weinte, fühlte mich so unglaublich allein. Ich vermisste sie, sie alle. Dann sah ich aus dem Fenster. Simon, es war eines der schönsten Dinge, die ich jemals gesehen hatte. Draußen war es dunkel und drinnen war nur eine kleine Lampe an aber der Mond und die Lichter der Stadt gaben genug Licht um alles erkennen zu können. 

Hinter dem Fenster hatte es angefangen zu schneien und der Wind dort oben blies die weißleuchtenden Flocken hin und her. Dort oben sah es aus wie ein Schneesturm aber ich wusste, dass er unten ganz leicht fiel. Es gab mir ein Gefühl von Frieden, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Das war dann auch die erste Nacht seit fast zwei Wochen, in der ich zum ersten Mal halbwegs gut schließ; überhaupt richtig schlief. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf als der Arzt herein kam. Er sagte mir er müsse mit mir reden. Er sagte, dass Emma nicht mehr aufwachen würde, und dass man in Erwägung ziehen sollte, ihre Geräte abzuschalten. Darüber hatten wir schon vorher gesprochen aber damals hatte ich ihn angeschrien und gesagt, dass das nicht passieren würde ,und dass sie aufwachen würde. Dieses Mal nickte ich wieder nur. Ich hatte sehr viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken.

Ich hatte eingesehen, dass sie schon lange fort war. Also bat ich bat ihn mir noch etwas Zeit zu geben. Die bekam ich dann auch. Drei Tage später war es dann soweit. Natürlich konnte ich die Papiere nicht unterschreiben, da ich nicht volljährig war aber trotz Allem brauchten sie mein Einverständnis, welches sie hatten. Emma war nicht mehr da und ich musste sie gehen lassen. Dad konnte eh besser auf sie aufpassen.

Also wollten sie, dass ich ging aber ich bestand darauf dabei zu sein, das schuldete ich ihr. Ich gab ihr noch ein letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte ihr, dass ich sie liebte, dass ich auf Mum aufpassen würde, und dass sie Dad ganz doll von mir drücken sollte. Mehr konnte ich nicht sagen. Ich trat zurück und es verlangte mir alles ab nicht laut zu schreien und alles zu beenden. Ich sagte mir es musste so sein also nickte ich wieder nur als der Arzt mich ansah. Dann-“ 

Seine Stimme brach nachdem sie immer zittriger geworden war. Uns beiden standen die Tränen in den Augen und er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er drehte sich schnell weg von mir und versuchte zu überspielen wie schwer das für ihn war, indem er aus dem Fenster sah und die Arme verschränkte. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. Bevor ich mir jedoch weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sah ich wie seine Schultern kaum merklich anfingen zu zucken. 

Sofort erhob ich mich selbst und ging um den Tisch herum; versuchte den Knoten in meinem Hals und das allbekannte Brennen in meinen Augen in den Hintergrund zu schieben. Vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand auf seine Schulter und drehte ihn sanft in meine Richtung. 

Er versuchte nicht meine Hand wegzuschlagen oder sich weiter wegzudrehen, er ließ mich ihn so drehen, dass ich sein Gesicht sehen konnte und ich spürte etwas in mir brechen, als er mir mit seinen sonst so starken und zuversichtlichen Augen direkt in die meinen blickte. Nun lagen in ihnen unendliche Müdigkeit und Traurigkeit. Ihr wunderschönes dunkles Blau, welches mir vor all den Jahren als allererstes an ihm aufgefallen war, hatte seinen Glanz verloren. 

Jedes Mal, wenn ich in seine Augen blicken durfte, gaben sie mir ein warmes Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, obwohl es eine so kalte Farbe war, jetzt aber ließen sie mich seinen ganzen Schmerz spüren. Zum ersten Mal, dass ich kannte, sah ich durch ihn hindurch, sah diese Seite von ihm. Ich konnte in seine Seele gucken und sah den einsamen Jungen vor mir, auf dessen Fragen es keine Antworten gab und dessen Schmerz ihm niemand nehmen konnte. 

Aber das Schlimmste war, dass ich diesen Ausdruck kannte. Ich sah ihn jeden Tag, wenn ich in den Spiegel blickte und es zerbrach mir das Herz ihn jetzt auf dem Gesicht des Mannes zu sehen, der mir mehr bedeutete als sonst jemand. Die Erkenntnis traf mich härter als jedes Geschoss es jemals könnte. Er war wie ich, seine Maske war nur keine bedruckte Sturmhaube.

 

Sanft zog ich ihn in meine Arme und drückte ihn näher an mich, als ich spürte wie sich seine Arme zuerst zögerlich um mich legten bevor er sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge vergrub und sich seine Finger in meinem Shirt verkeilten. Beruhigend strich ich ihm über den Rücken. Ich fühlte seine Muskeln unter meinen Fingerkuppen, die sich bei jedem unterdrückten Schluchzer anspannten und für einen Moment hart wie Beton wurden. Er kämpfte dagegen an.

Ich wusste, dass er versuchte stark zu bleiben aber er war an einem Punkt angekommen, an dem selbst er nicht mehr die Kraft hatte seine Maske aufrecht zu halten und es mit einem schiefen Grinsen abtun konnte. Jeder Mensch kannte das, jeder Mensch konnte es verstehen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum ich mich damals für die Maske aus Stoff entschieden hatte. 

Sie bröckelte nicht, selbst wenn ich es unter ihr tat und nie musste ich ein Lächeln fälschen. Auf ewig grinste der Schädel auf ihr sein totes Lachen. Meine Maske war aus Stein unter dem man meine Risse nicht sehen konnte. Wenn ich sie trug war ich unantastbar, unnahbar. Ich war ein Geist. Der Geist eines toten Mannes.

 

Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange wir dort so gestanden haben aber an irgendeinem Punkt war der Damm in Soap vollends gebrochen und die Tränen seiner Vergangenheit waren ihm ungehalten über die Wangen gelaufen. Ich hielt nur seinen bebenden Körper und schweig. Es gab nichts was ich ihm hätte sagen können. Nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich und ich ließ ihn vorsichtig los. 

Beschämt hatte er zuerst den Kopf gesenkt aber dann hob er den Blick und ich sah in ihm endlose Dankbarkeit. Reue konnte ich nicht erkennen, was mir ein warmes Gefühl gab. Er vertraute mir. Dieser Moment war wohl der erste in meinem Leben, in dem ich das Gefühl hatte etwas wirklich richtig getan zu haben. Er legte mir mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte leicht zu. 

Dann wandte er sich ab und trat einen Schritt zurück bis er mit seinem Rücken an seinem Tisch lehnte. Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster, an welches ich mich nun mit der Schulter lehnte. Ich beobachtete ihn wie er dort mit verschränkten Armen stand und wieder etwas draußen mit seinen kalten Augen fixierte, etwas was nur er sehen konnte. Ich fragte mich an was er dachte und ob er in seinem Kopf gerade das wieder durchlebte, was vor so vielen Jahren geschehen war. 

Was es auch war, er schien ruhiger und gefasster. Nach einer Weile der Stille räusperte er sich und sah mich wieder an. „Ich weiß, dass ich damals das Richtige getan hatte. Lange warf ich mir vor, meine eigene Schwester getötet zu haben aber ich habe eingesehen, dass es nicht meine Schuld gewesen war. Sie war eh schon lange fort, als dieses stetige Piepen ihrer Monitore ein letztes Mal laut aufheulte und dann für immer still wurde. 

Es war damals so gottverdammt schwer zu begreifen, dass ihr Herz in diesem Moment aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Du denkst ein Geschwisterkind ist für immer, aber wenn sie dann plötzlich weg sind… Sowas sollte nicht passieren. Es ist nicht richtig. Du weißt was ich meine. Wir haben beide unsere Geschwister verloren. Damals hörte ich nichts anderes als meine eigene Stimme in meinem Kopf, die schrie ich hätte als Bruder versagt. 

Ich lief zu dem Bett meiner Mutter und umarmte sie. Ich sagte ihr immer wieder, dass Emma fort war, dass es mir leid tat. Ich frage mich ob sie mich damals verstanden hat, ob sie mitbekommen hat was passiert war. Damals wünschte ich mir, dass sie irgendwie anwesend war. Ich ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass ich damit alleine war. Aber heute hoffe ich innständig, dass sie geschlafen und von besseren Zeiten geträumt hat. 

Jetzt ertrage ich den Gedanken nicht, dass sie hilflos war als ihre Tochter neben ihr aufgegeben wurde und ihr Sohn sich verzweifelt versuchte an ihrem leblosen Körper festzuhalten. Nach Trost suchend, den sie ihm nicht geben konnte. Ich hatte meine Eltern und meine Schwester verloren aber ich kann mir den Schmerz nicht vorstellen ein Kind zu verlieren. Oder nur zusehen zu können, wie es zerbricht. 

Zum Glück hatte mein Vater Frieden gefunden ohne vorher durch die Hölle gehen zu müssen. Aber meine Mutter steckt hier immer noch fest. Ich weiß, dass sie Dinge mitkriegt und mich versteht, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Die Ärzte sind sich sicher, dass hauptsächlich ihr Körper gelähmt ist aber ihr Verstand noch immer funktioniert. Ich bat sie einmal darum zwei Mal zu blinzeln, wenn sie mich versteht und sie tat es. 

Als sie mich weinen hörte lief auch ihr eine Träne über die Wange. Es ist schrecklich sie so zu sehen. Gott was würde ich nicht tun um eine letztes Mal ihre Stimme zu hören, ein letztes Mal ihr Lächeln zu sehen. Sie ist da direkt vor mir aber es fühlt sich an als säße da nur eine Hülle. Es zerfrisst mich zu wissen das sie *da* ist aber gleichzeitig auch nicht. 

Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es ist in seinem eigenen Körper festzustecken und so einen Versager als Sohn zu haben, der immer seltener vorbei kommt und du nur langsam in einem Heim dahinvegetierst. Und das alles nur wegen einem betrunkenen Idioten, der ausgerechnet dann von der Fahrbahn abkommen musste, als ihm meine Familie entgegenkam. Wäre dieses Schwein nicht selbst bei dem Unfall in seinem Wagen verbrannt, hätte ich ihn umgebracht. 

Ich hätte ihn gefunden und ihn den ganzen Schmerz spüren lassen, den er uns gebracht hat. Es ist unglaublich,dass so ein kleiner Moment ganze Existenzen zerstören kann, wie der Fehler eines einzelnen Menschen so viel Verderben bringen kann. Wie wäre mein Leben wohl gewesen, wäre ich einfach mit ihnen mitgefahren?“ sämtliche Wut, welche in ihm aufgeflammt war, als er erzählte, verpuffte und hinterließ nur eine erstickende Glut in seinen Augen. 

Sein letzter Satz war nur ein Flüstern gewesen und ihn begleitete ein ratloses Zucken mit den Schultern. Niemand kannte die Antwort auf seine Frage aber das war wohl auch egal. Die Vergangenheit konnte man nicht ändern und dich nach dem *aber was wäre, wenn* zu fragen brachte einem nur mehr Schmerz. Ich habe früh aufgehört mir diese Frage zu stellen. 

Mit einem Loch im Herzen schüttelte ich nur den Kopf. Ja, ich wusste wie es war einen Bruder zu verlieren und den Rest meiner Familie auch. Ich kannte seinen Schmerz und wusste somit, dass es absolut nichts gab, dass ich hätte sagen können. Man kann nunmal nicht alles in Worte fassen, Manches spricht nur die Stille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffe es gefällt euch. Wenn ja, lasst doch ein Review da, und wenn nicht sagt mir gerne wieso :). Viel Spaß

Ich holte Soap ein und wir liefen beide naschend durch die Gänge zu unserem Teil des Gebäudes. 

Lange dauerte es nicht da das Meiste hier uns gehörte, obwohl unsere Einheit gar nicht so groß war. Seite an Seite liefen wir zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Schweigend betraten wir den viel zu stillen Raum. Normalerweise lief hier immer der Fernseher oder das Radio- oder beides gleichzeitig- und ein Haufen Soldaten ließ lautstark seinen Dampf ab. Hier spielten wir sonst Karten und Videospiele, redeten stundenlang, machten unsere Späße und verbrachten eigentlich unsere gesamte Freizeit hier. Dieser Raum war Herz und Seele des gesamten Stützpunkts, zumindest für die 141. Jetzt war hier niemand, niemand außer meinem Captain und mir. Ich sah zu ihm rüber und beobachtete wie er uns zwei Tassen Kaffee machte. Mit einer alten Routine bediente er die wohl wichtigste Maschine in diesem Gebäude und nur wenige Augenblicke später füllte der allseits bekannte Duft von heißem Kaffee meine Nase.

Mit geschlossenen Augen sog ich seinen Geruch ein und hatte schon eine dampfende Tasse vor dem Gesicht, als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete. Dankend nahm ich sie entgegen und unterdrückte den Drang sofort einen Schluck zu trinken. Jetzt war er selbst für mich noch etwas zu heiß. Träumend folgte ich dann Soap, der aus dem Raum ging. Er lief in die Richtung unser beider Quartiere und unserem gemeinsamen Büro. Unsere Stiefel quietschten leise auf dem hellgrauen Linoleumboden. Diesmal machte ich mir nicht die Mühe meinen Boss einzuholen und lief stattdessen mit einigen Schritten Abstand hinter ihm her und machte mir einen Spaß daraus seine Rückseite zu beäugen. Mein Blick wanderte über seinen, bis auf seinen Mohawk, geschorenen Kopf, muskulösen Nacken, breiten Schultern, etwas schmalerer Taille, langen durchtrainierten Beinen... Bewusst ließ ich einen ganz prominenten Teil seines Körper aus und versuchte angestrengt ihm nicht auf den Hinter zu starren.

Um eben dies zu verhindern starrte ich runter auf den noch immer stark dampfenden Kaffee in meiner rechten Hand. Ich verfluchte leise die Hosen der Standartuniform unserer Einheit. Sie ließen einen Männerhintern einfach unglaublich verlockend aussehen, besonders den meines Bosses und ich wusste, dass ich das nicht als einziger hier so sah. Früher hatte ich mich noch geschämt einem Mann hinterherzusehen aber heute war es mir fast egal. Ich meine, Ärsche sind immer gleich, oder? Ob Frau oder Mann; ist im Grunde das Selbe, richtig? Grübelnd kam ich zum Schluss, dass es doch eh vollkommen egal war, wem ich hinterher sah. Männer, Frauen.. Wen interessiert´s? Mich. Mich interessiert es. Mit nun etwas betrübter Stimmung kaute ich auf der Innenseite meiner Wange. Ich wurde erzogen, dass so etwas falsch ist. 

Man hatte es in mich reingeprügelt und es mir ins Gesicht geschrien. Aber was genau war denn an ein paar unschuldigen Blicken so schlimm? Naja, solange es niemand mitbekam war es auch nicht schlimm. Erst wenn die falschen Leute davon Wind bekommen wird aus etwas Harmlosen etwas Falsches. So war es doch immer. Den Menschen gefiel etwas aus irgendwelchen banalen Gründen nicht und es war sofort böse. Dabei sah nie jemand von welcher Seite das Böse wirklich ausging; wo es wirklich steckte und wo es lungerte. Bei meinem Gedankengang rannte ich fast in den Mann vor mir, als dieser die Tür unseres Büros öffnete. Ich letzten Moment schreckte ich noch zurück und sah wie die schwarze Brühe in meiner Tasse gefährlich schwappte. Soap zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, als er durch die Tür ging und ich nuschelte eine Entschuldigung bevor ich die Tür hinter mir sanft zutrat. 

Ich trat nach ihm in den Raum und lief geradeaus zu seinem Tisch. Er setzte sich in seinen großen schwarzen Bürostuhl dahinter und ich mich auf einen der Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Ich sah ihm dabei zu wie er einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse nahm und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Ich tat es im gleich. Für einige Minuten saßen wir schweigend da und hingen unseren eignen Gedanken nach. Den Geruch dieses Raumes und den unserer Kaffees in den Nasen. Ich ließ den Blick durch den mittelgroßen Raum schweifen. Hier wo wir saßen war Soaps Revier und weiter links in den Raum rein war meines. Obwohl wir eigentlich unsere eigenen Arbeitsbereiche hatten hockten wir, wie in diesem Moment auch, immer zusammen an einem Tisch. Manchmal nahm ich mir meinen Laptop und setzte mich an seinen Tisch, manchmal las er einen Bericht an meinem. 

In der Vergangenheit war es auch oft vorgekommen, dass ich alleine an seinem Platz arbeitete, weil ich seinen Stuhl einfach bequemer fand, irgendwann besorgte Soap mir dann meinen eigenen Bosssessel. Manchmal saß ich aber trotzdem noch in seinem Stuhl, meistens wenn er hektisch durch den Raum tigerte nach Besprechungen mit dem General oder Akten von einem Schrank in den nächsten räumte und ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte als ihn zu beobachten und mich zwischendurch mit dem Stuhl im Kreis zu drehen. Wie schon zuvor gesagt waren wir immer zusammen, außer die zu bearbeitenden Berichte und Akten waren an ihrer Zahl zu hoch, als dass sie alle auf einen Tisch gepasst hätten. So wie in der Nacht vor einigen Tagen. An den Vorfall zurück erinnert sah ich wieder zu John. 

Meine Augen trafen auf dunkles, eisiges Blau. Er hatte mich beim träumen beobachtet und hatte jetzt einen belustigten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ich wandte den Blick ab und schaute beschämt lächelnd in meinen Schoß. Gerade als ich mich selbst fragen wollte warum ich so reagierte hörte ich schon seine tiefe Stimme: „Worüber denkst du nach, hm?“ Als ich aufblickte wurde ich von einem warmen Lächeln begrüßt. Ich öffnete meinen Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Ich konnte ihm jetzt schlecht sagen, dass ich über uns nachgedacht habe. Geschweige denn der Nacht, in der ich ihn im Ausnahmezustand gesehen hatte. Also zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern und lächelte müde: „Ach nichts. Hab nur geträumt.“ Er nahm einen letzten großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, mich dabei weiterhin ansehend. 

Er stellte sie auf der Tischplatte ab und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Armlehne ab. Wir sahen uns an, als er seinen leicht stoppeligen Kiefer auf seiner großen Hand abstützte. „Etwas beschäftigt dich. Willst du darüber reden?“, seine Stimme war durch seinen in Bewegung eingeschränktem Kiefer gedämpft und er legte seinen Kopf noch ein kleines Bisschen schiefer. Ob mich etwas beschäftigt? Ja, du beschäftigst mich und ich sollte dir eigentlich diese Frage stellen, verdammt, antwortete ich in meinem Kopf. Blieb jedoch stumm und sah ein Blitzen in den Augen des Mannes vor mir. Wusste er es? Wusste er, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte? Oder war es einfach nur wieder sein Instinkt, der ihm sagte, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte? Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich irgendwie selbst verraten. Egal was es war, er lag richtig. 

Vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach darauf ansprechen. Tief einatmend richtete ich mich gerade auf und stützte mich dann mit den Ellbogen auf meinen Knien ab. Ich fuhr mir flüchtig mit der Hand über den Mund und sah, während ich anfing leise zu sprechen, von meinen Fingern zu ihm auf: „Ja, da ist etwas, was mich beschäftigt. Ich- ich habe dich gesehen. Vor einigen Nächten, als wir den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend durchgearbeitet haben. Ich wollte nachsehen, ob du noch immer hier warst, und als ich Licht sah wollte ich rein kommen und dir sagen endlich Schluss zu machen aber... aber als ich dich sah und hörte. So hatte ich dich noch nie gesehen. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte ich- ich stand einfach. Ich wollte nicht lauschen, auf keinen Fall! Seit dem geht mir das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hätte zumindest nachfragen sollen was los ist, habe ich aber nicht, weil ich dachte, dass du wütend sein würdest.“ 

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals und meine Hände zitterten leicht. Ich lehnte mich zurück und umklammerte die Armlehnen des Ledersessels. John war still. Er hatte die Hand über dem Mund und einen undefinierbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Direkt wütend sah er nicht aus sondern eher nachdenklich, stellte ich erleichtert fest. Ich wusste nicht, warum ich bei ihm immer so unsicher und nervös war. Bei keinem sonst hatte ich Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Bei jedem anderen war ich die Selbstbewusstheit in Person, immer direkt und meist kalt. Aber bei John konnte ich meinem Ruf nicht gerecht werden. Wenn wir alleine waren, war ich ein anderer Mensch. Vielleicht war ich bei ihm aber auch einfach nur ich selbst. Der echte Simon Riley, der Mann hinter der Maske. Vielleicht war ich deshalb so unsicher bei ihm. 

Er war mein sicherer Hafen und ich hatte Angst ihn wegen meines gestörten Wesens zu verlieren. Ohne ihn war ich nur ein eiskalter Killer, ein einsamer Wolf... ein Geist mit schlagendem Herzen. Hoffnungsvoll sah ich ihn an. Ihm hatte ich in den letzten Jahren mehr von meiner Vergangenheit anvertraut als jedem anderen in meinem Leben. Aber vertraute er mir auch so wie ich ihm? Wieso antwortete er nicht? Gerade als ich anfing wirklich nervös zu werden regte er sich. Zurückgelehnt lächelte er mich traurig an: „Ich weiß.“ Er wusste es? Was wusste er? Hatte er mich gesehen? „Du fragtest mich, was passiert wäre. Am nächsten Tag auf dem Schießstand. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du mich in der Nacht gesehen hast. Und ich bin nicht wütend, wie könnte ich? Es ist OK, jeder hat mal so eine Nacht, schätze ich.“ 

Er seufzte, ich sah ihn an; jegliche Nervosität verschwunden. Einige Momente vergingen. Momente in denen er sich an einem der Bilder und Auszeichnungen an der Wand zu meiner Rechten festgestarrt hatte und seinen Gedanken hinterher ging. Leise fragte ich dann die Frage, die mich schon seit Tagen beschäftigte und mich nächtelang wachliegen ließ: „Was ist los, John? Irgendwas ist passiert und ich sehe, dass es dich zerfrisst. Rede mit mir.“ Wie ich zuvor öffnete er seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen, hielt kurz inne und schloss ihn dann wieder. „Es geht... um meine Mum“, sagte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln, „sie stirbt.“


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich alles wie ein schlechter Traum an. Ich lief wie jeden Tag meine übliche Strecke über den Stützpunkt und nahm dabei noch ein paar Hindernisläufe mit als ich am Trainingsgelände vorbeikam. Gerade fing es an zu dämmern und mit jeder Minute, die verging wurde die trübe Landschaft hinter den grauen Gebäuden meines Zuhauses klarer. Nebelschwaden waberten auf den Wiesen hinter den hohen Zäunen der Basis und Frost glitzerte an den Grashalmen. Hier und da konnte man etwas Schnee sehen, der in der Nacht gefallen war, aber nicht wirklich liegen geblieben ist. Die Luft war eisig und stach in meinen Lungen aber das störte mich nicht. Durch meine Maske sog ich sie tief ein. Die Kälte in meiner Brust fühlte sich echt an. Ein Beweis, dass ich tatsächlich noch da war. Rhythmisch schlugen meine Füße auf den Asphalt und trugen mich für nun schon anderthalb Stunden über dieses riesige Gelände. 

Normalerweise würde ich zu dieser Zeit schon unsere Jungs trainieren, während Soap in unserem Büro saß und Papierkram erledigte, oder zumindest so tat als würde er dies tun. Bald würde es normalerweise Frühstück geben und danach würde Soap die Truppe übernehmen. Ich würde dann im Büro die Arbeit von Zwei erledigen. Heute war es wie schon seit einigen Tagen anders. Heute würden auch die Letzten, die nicht auf der Basis blieben nach Hause fahren, schließlich war heute Heiligabend. Aus der 141 waren nur noch Soap und ich hier. Bei dem Gedanken an meinen Vorgesetzten wurde ich wieder an den vorherigen Abend erinnert. Mir wurde schlecht, als ich ihn in Gedanken vor mir sah. Ich lief einen Schritt schneller um es aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen, doch der letzte Abend und die darauf folgende Nacht schlichen aus den dunklen Ecken meines Verstandes. Nachdem John mir von seiner Mutter und seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte, saßen wir noch lange zusammen an seinem Tisch. Erst sprachen wir lange Zeit nicht bis er plötzlich seine Schublade öffnete und aus einer kleinen Schachtel ein altes Foto herausholte. Er hatte es für einige Momente unschlüssig angesehen bis er es vor mich auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Mit belegter Stimme und einem traurigen Lächeln sagte er mir, dass dies seine Familie war. Während er mir ihre Namen sagte und auf sie zeigte konnte ich seine Sehnsucht nach ihnen aus seiner Stimme höre und in seinen Augen endlose Liebe sehen. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt. Ich sah mir das Bild an und prägte mir jedes Detail ein. 

Zu sehen war eine junge Frau mit einem strahlenden Mädchen im Arm und ein lachender Mann, welcher seine Arme um seine Frau und einen mir sehr bekannten Jungen gelegt hatte. Sie standen auf einem Strand und der Wind wehte ihnen durch die Haare. Sie sahen alle endlos glücklich aus. Zaghaft hatte ich nach dem Bild gegriffen. Unzählige Male war es gefaltet worden und die Ecken waren eingeknickt und stumpf. Je länger ich mir das Bild angesehen hatte, desto mehr Details waren mir aufgefallen. Seine Mutter war eine schöne Frau mit sanften Augen gewesen und das Mädchen, welche sie auf der Hüfte trug war ihr praktisch aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie war ein wahrer Sonnenschein gewesen und hatte das selbe Grinsen wie ihr älterer Bruder. Es versetzte mir einen Stich daran zu denken, dass sie so früh sterben musste. Ich verwarf den Gedanken und lies meinen Blick weiter wandern. Als ich seinen Vater musterte musste ich grinsen. Kein Wunder, dass John so gut aussah, bei den Eltern. Er sah seinem Vater sehr ähnlich; nur die Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Schließlich fiel mein Blick auf den Jungen im Bild. So hatte John also als Kind ausgesehen. *Süß*, war das erste was mir durch den Kopf ging. Er war ein hübsches Kind gewesen und ich konnte meine Augen nicht von dem unbeschwerten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht abwenden. Seine Augen strahlten in ihrem tiefen Blau und seine beinahe schwarzen Haare wurden ihm vom Wind in das Gesicht geweht; auf seinem Gesicht lag ein breites Lachen. Er konnte damals nicht viel älter als zwölf gewesen sein. 

Nach einer Zeit sah ich auf und mein Blick traf den meines Captains. Er hatte mich die ganze Zeit über angesehen. Ich lächelte ihn an und reichte ihm das Bild. Er nahm es und mit einem letzten Blick darauf legte es wieder in seine Schublade. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass er vor jeder Mission immer in dieser Schublade herumgewühlt hatte und sich dann etwas in die Brusttasche gesteckt hatte. Einmal habe ich sogar gesehen wie er es aus seinem Notizbuch geholt hatte und es sich angesehen hatte. Das war während einer Mission gewesen. An dem Tag hatten wir zwei Männer verloren und der Rest war teilweise schwer verwundet gewesen. Unsere Informationen waren falsch und die Mission war ein kompletter Reinfall gewesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkten hielten wir uns bedeckt in einem verlassenen Gebäude und versuchten nicht zu erfrieren oder zu verbluten. Keiner von uns dachte wir würden diese Nacht überleben; von Feinden umzingelt, die kurz davor standen unser Versteck zu finden und mit Kameraden, die nicht einmal mehr laufen konnten. Es war aussichtslos. Aber dann sah ich Soap, wie er hektisch an dem Reißverschluss seiner Jacke riss und sein geliebtes Notizbuch herausholte. Ich weiß noch wie ich dort auf dem Boden saß und mir die Schusswunde an meinem Bauch hielt, welche er mir vorher notdürftig verbunden hatte und nichts anderes tun konnte als ihn anzusehen und Roach näher an mich zu ziehen. Er verlor dauernd das Bewusstsein und kühlte von Sekunde zu Sekunde weiter aus und mit jeweils einer Kugel in der Schulter und in seinem Bein war er praktisch kampfunfähig, selbst wenn er seine Augen hätte offen behalten können. Royce und Meat saßen in einer ähnlichen Position wie ich und Roach aber sie hatte es glücklicherweise nicht so schwer getroffen; noch nicht zumindest. Zwei unserer Jungs namens Hopper und Jix waren bereits für immer verloren, sie waren kaum zwei Monate bei uns gewesen.

In dieser Nacht konnte ich einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Seite unseres Capains erhaschen, die er so gut versteckt hielt. Er hatte Angst und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Panik tobte in ihm, auch wenn man sie nur erahnen konnte, wenn man ihn kannte und genau hinsah. Aber was mich mich noch viel mehr schockte war meine eigene Angst. Dieses widerliche Gefühl, welches ich sonst an Ketten ganz tief in mir vergraben hielt. Ich fürchtete um den Jungen, der in meinen Armen zitterte, um die zwei Nervensägen von Kameraden am anderen Ende des kleinen Raumes, um den jungen Captain der kurz davor stand durchzudrehen und was mich am meisten erstaunte um das Leben, welches mir vor nur kurzer Zeit geschenkt wurde. Erst in diesem Moment realisierte ich, dass ich die Task Force tatsächlich ins Herz geschlossen hatte und ich mich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben irgendwo zugehörig fühlte. Das erste Mal hatte ich sowas ähnliches wie Freunde und ein Zuhause und den Wunsch noch eine kleines Bisschen weiterzuleben. Ich *wollte* leben und das machte mir wohl am meisten Angst, denn wie der Tod sich anfühlte, wusste ich. Das Leben wiederum, oder besser der Wunsch danach, war mir bereits so fern, dass ich vergessen hatte wie es sich anfühlte. Als ich John ansah suchte ich nach einem Ausweg. Ich betete ihm würde etwas einfallen, denn selbst ich sah keine Lösung. Meine Sicht fing langsam an zu verschwimmen und der Blutverlust machte mich so unglaublich müde. Mein Herz raste und ich bekam Durst. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl und drückte fester auf die Wunde. Bald würde mir schwindelig werden und ich würde wie Roach das Bewusstsein verliere. Er wäre dann vielleicht schon tot, also schnürte ich ihm das Bein noch etwas stärker ab. Mit einem verzweifelten Laut, der sich anhörte wie eine Mischung aus Knurren und Winseln, löste ich meinen Blick von dem viel zu jungen Soldaten in meinem Arm und schlug meinen Kopf gegen die Wand, an der ich lehnte. Mein Atmung nahm zu und wieder blickte ich hoffnungsvoll zu Soap. 

Er lehnte mir gegenüber an der Wand und fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare; in seiner Hand etwas von dem ich heute wusste, dass es das Foto seiner Familie war. Und dann traf sein Blick den meinen und ich hätte schwören können Tränen in diesen wunderschönen Augen glitzern zu sehen. Als er Roach ansah zog er die Lippen zurück und sog zischend Luft durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne ein; so als wurde ihm der Anblick körperliche Schmerzen bereiten, als hatte er sich verbrannt. Dann sah er mich wieder an. Er schrie stumm nach Hilfe, welche ich ihm nicht geben konnte. Dann sah er wieder auf das Bild und küsste es. Plötzlich entschlossen stopfte er es mit seinem Notizbuch zurück in seine Tasche und stand wankend auf. Seine Stirn zierte ein hässlicher Schnitt und seine linke Gesichtshälfte war blutverschmiert. Er musste eine Gehirnerschütterung gehabt haben. Er kam auf mich zu und packte mich am Nacken. Er zog meinen Kopf gegen seinen bis sich unsere Stirne berührten. Unsere Atmung ging stoßweise und ich hatte das Gefühl mein Herz wäre stehen geblieben. In diesem Moment wusste ich, dass er etwas dummes vorhatte und ich realisierte, dass ich Angst hatte ihn zu verlieren. Es traf mich damals wie ein Schlag als er seinen Griff lockerte. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Abschied und das sollte es wohl auch sein, denn als er mich ansah, lag etwas unausgesprochenes in seinen Augen. Es war als würde er mir etwas sagen wollen aber es nicht können. Sein Mundwinkel zog sich hoch aber alles was es zeigte war eine gewisse Endgültigkeit; keine Freude wie sonst. Dann legte er Roach eine Hand an die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über die getrockneten Tränen des Jungen. Bedauern lag in seinen Augen aber er wandte sich ab um in seiner Weste nach Munition zu suchen. Er nahm sich was er in Roachs Taschen fand und drückte mir dann meine Handfeuerwaffe in die Hand. Mit Besorgnis in der Stimme und zwei Händen auf meiner Bauchwunde sagte er mir dann:„ Ich verschaffe euch etwas Zeit und ihr kommt nach Hause, in Ordnung? Ihr schaut nicht zurück, verstanden? Bring Gary nach Hause. Es ist noch nicht seine Zeit.“ Ich wollte etwas sagen aber ich konnte nicht. 

Soap stand auf ging rüber zu Royce und Meat während die Panik und die Wut in mir wuchsen. Er sagte etwas ähnliches zu Royce und Meat, worauf sich diese erhoben und gehorsam, wenn auch etwas widerwillig nickten. Während John dann seine Waffen nachlud und seine Granaten einteilte, kamen Royce und Meat rüber zu uns. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren aber es tat so gottverdammt weh und mehr als ein verzweifeltes Krächzen bekam ich nicht über die Lippen. Dann hoben sie Roach aus meinen Armen und auf Royce Schultern. Ich erinnerte mich an das Gefühl von Machtlosigkeit und wie sehr ich es hasste. Dann drehte sich unser Boss zu uns und sprach mit der Stimme eines Anführer, der er war:„ Sobald ich draußen bin wartet ihr fünf Minuten bis ihr mir folgt. Sobald ihr draußen seid umrundet ihr das Haus und begebt euch so schnell ihr könnt zum Abholpunkt. Ihr werdet euch bedeckt halten und euch nicht umdrehen. Royce, Meat ihr werdet Roach und Ghost nach Hause bringen und keiner von euch kommt auf die Idee auf mich zu warten, geschweige denn umzukehren. Ich werde in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gehen und euch etwas Zeit verschaffen. Sobald ihr hört wie das erste C4 hochgeht und das Feuer eröffnet wird habt ihr nur noch wenig Zeit also versuche ich so viel Zeit wie möglich heraus zu zögern. Sie werden ausschwärmen also beeilt euch so viel Distanz zwischen euch und diesen Ort zu bringen wie möglich und haltet euch den Rücken frei. Sobald ihr aus diesem Dorf raus seid kommen einige hundert Meter Felder und dahinter liegt ein Wald. Der ist euer Ziel. Wenn sie euch zu nah sind versteckt euch, sonst geht ihr weiter in Richtung Landezone. Das ist jetzt wichtig. Unser Heli wird in einer Stunden um 0600 Uhr eintreffen und ihr werdet ein Rauchsignal geben müssen. Mach euch breit, dass auch unsere Feinde dieses sehen können. Falls ich es schaffe werde ich euch dort treffen, wenn nicht, verschwindet ihr. Habt ihr das verstanden?“ Meat und Royce antworteten mit einem angespannten ‚Ja, Sir‘ aber ich stemmte mich auf die Beine, entriss mich Meats Griff und wankte in Johns Richtung. Alarmiert sprang er mir entgegen und fing mich als die Schmerzen mir den Boden unter den Füßen wegzogen. „Bist du verrückt? Ich lasse dich da nicht alleine raus. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!„ hatte ich ihn angefaucht aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf:„ Nein Simon, eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht und Roach stirbt, wenn er nicht bald Hilfe bekommt.“ „Dann komme ich mit dir“, krächzte ich. Diesmal war sein Kopfschütteln energischer:„ Du kannst nicht einmal alleine laufen, Simon! Du wirst tun was ich dir gesagt habe. Das ist ein Befehl.“ Und somit ließ er von mir ab. Meat legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern und zog mich in Position um gleich schnell hier raus zu kommen. Ich war wie versteinert. Und dann stellte wir uns alle vor die Eingangstür. Als John im Türrahmen stand musste ich einen Schrei von Wut, Verzweiflung und Schmerz unterdrücken. Er drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, sah jeden ein letztes Mal an bis seine Augen an meinen festfroren. Damals war ich mir sicher gewesen, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde, dass ich diesen Mann sehen würde und er dachte wohl das selbe. 

Also drehte er sich um und rannte nach einem kurzen Blick die Straße herunter über diese und verschwand in den Schatten in die Richtung, aus der wir gekommen waren; die aus der unsere Feinde kamen. Ich wollte ihm hinterher und Meat schien das zu spüren. Ohne, dass ich Anzeichen gemacht hätte schloss er seinen Arm enger um meine Taille. Jeder wusste, dass wir uns nahe standen. Vielleicht wussten sie sogar besser wie sehr als wir selbst. Und somit begannen eine der längsten fünf Minuten meines Lebens. Ich redete mir ein, dass es ein gutes Zeichen war, dass wir noch keine Schüsse oder ähnliches gehört hatten. Soap war nicht aufgeflogen. Als dann der Moment kam, in dem Meat uns das Startsignal gab, verfiel ich in den Autopilot. Ich hatte es geschafft mich in den letzten fünf Minuten zusammen zu reißen und war jetzt wieder die Maschine, welche ich immer gewesen war, bevor ich diesem Idioten mit seinem lächerlichen Mohawk zugeteilt wurde. Alles ging nun ganz schnell. Wir überquerten die Felder ohne Feindkontakt und hatten fast den Waldrand erreicht, als wir hinter uns eine Explosion hörten. Wir widerstanden dem Drang uns umzudrehen und liefen einen Schritt schneller als ein weiterer Sprengstoff hochging. In dem Dorf herrschte nun Kugelhagel. Mit dem leisen Gebet, dass es unserem Boss gut ging liefen wir weiter. Royce schnaufte schwer vor uns, da er Roach nun schon seit über zwanzig Minuten trug und auch meine Kräfte verließen mich stetig. Inzwischen war meine Hose von Blut durchtränkt. Aber wir gingen weiter bis der Lärm hinter uns immer weiter abnahm.

Als wir dann irgendwann bei der Landezone ankamen legte Royce Roach ab und klappte erschöpft neben ihm zusammen. Meat drängte sich ebenfalls an die Stelle und ruhte sich einen Moment aus. Sein hoffnungsvoller Blick in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen waren entging mir nicht. Auch ich wartete darauf, dass er den Hang hochkommen würde, aber das tat er nicht. Lange Zeit verging bis wir aus weiter Entfernung Rotorblätter hörten. Ich nahm nur noch schemenhaft wahr wie Meat das Rauchsignal auf die große Lichtung vor unserem Versteck warf und sich auf Feindbeschuss einstellte. Dieser kam dann auch nach einigen Momenten. Sie hatten tatsächlich zu uns aufgeschlossen und mir rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Damals war das für mich das Zeichen gewesen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte. Royce und Meat schossen in den Wald hinter uns und warfen ihre letzten Granaten. Ich versuchte auch zu schießen aber unter dem Gewicht meiner Pistole klappte mein Arm ein. Ich wusste nur wie erstaunt ich war, dass die zwei so viele Feinde trafen, denn ich konnte hören, dass sie aus mehreren Richtungen kamen aber keiner schaffte es in unsere Nähe. Damals wusste ich nicht, dass Soap unseren Gegner von hinten einem nach dem anderen die Kehlen durchschnitt. Sie waren zu sehr mit Royce und Meat beschäftig als zu merken, dass der Tod von hinten kam. Dann war auch der Helikopter eingetroffen und nahm das Waldstück hinter uns in Beschuss. Wie Soap das überlebt hatte war mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Die zwei aus unserem Trupp, die gerade nicht im Sterben lagen trugen Roach und mich in den Heli. Gerade als wir abheben wollten, kam eine blutverschmierte Gestalt mit erhobenen Händen aus dem Wald. Die Soldaten im Heli hätten ihn beinahe abgeknallt aber Meat erkannte unseren Boss rechtzeitig. Als sich unsere Blickte trafen verlor ich das Bewusstsein.

Damals hatte ich seinen Blick nicht komplett deuten können aber nun verstand ich. Heute wusste ich was er sich damals angesehen hatte und das erklärte mir diesen Blick den er uns gegeben hatte. Er würde nicht noch einmal seine Familie verlieren. Wir sollten eine Chance auf Leben haben und der Gedanke wärmte mir das Herz. Wir waren nun seine Familie und das wofür er kämpfte. Aber da war noch etwas. Als er mich angesehen hatte war da etwas anderes. Auf einer Seite war da ein Ausdruck den ich bis heute nur zwei Mal gesehen hatte. In dieser Nacht und als er mir davon erzählte wie er nach dem Unfall alleine war. Alleine, verlassen, voller Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung und Schmerz. Und am schlimmsten, verlorene Liebe. Das konnte ich heute daraus erkennen aber wieso er mich so angesehen hatte wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht war es die Angst davor was ohne ihn aus mir werden würde. Er wusste damals schon von meiner Vergangenheit, und dass ich mich nur ihm anvertraut hatte. Vielleicht war es auch etwas anderes. Da kommt das, was ich bis heute nicht in seinem Blick deuten konnte ins Spiel. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr war, etwas, das ich nicht wusste, etwas Unausgesprochenes. Gestern als ich über diese Mission nachdachte und mehr über den Mann vor mir wusste, fielen mir mehr Details auf die vorher nicht viel Sinn gemacht haben. Und mache neue, die wieder rum keinen Sinn machten.

Und all das hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, dass ich letzte Nacht schlafen konnte. Als wären die letzten Tage, gekrönt von meinem wohl traurigsten Gespräch gestern Abend, nicht schon Stoff genug für eine weitere schlaflose Nacht, waren mir meine Schlaftabletten ausgegangen. Ich hatte vergessen Doc nach neuen zu fragen (die er mir wahrscheinlich eh nicht verschrieben hätte, da ich in der Vergangenheit wohl nicht mit dem rücksichtsvollsten Umgang mit ihnen glänzen konnte) und in die Stadt war ich vor den Feiertagen auch nicht mehr gekommen. Ich hatte gedacht sie würden reichen aber mein Vorrat war nicht darauf ausgelegt gewesen, dass ich mir jede Nacht eine zuviel einwarf. Und wie es das Schicksal so wollte bekam ich nachts kein Auge mehr zu, oder wenn doch taten sich meine Vergangenheit und meine posttraumatische Belastungsstörung zusammen und fabrizierten die Art von Albträumen, die man seinem Psychotherapeuten definitiv nicht verschweigen sollte, es aber doch tut, weil man sonst als dienstuntauglich eingestuft werden würde. Also behielt ich es wie immer einfach für mich und therapierte mich selbst indem ich eine Runde nach der anderen lief. Es funktionierte. Obwohl ich immer noch müde war fühlte ich mich etwas befreiter. Da ich an Müdigkeit jedoch gewöhnt war, machte mir auch das nicht mehr so viel aus. Wieder kam ich an den nördlichen Zäunen vorbei und schaute auf meine Uhr. Zwei Stunden und sieben Minuten. Ich beschloss, dass es für heute reichte und lief zurück in die Richtung unseres Gebäudes.


End file.
